The light of my darkness
by Hoodraii
Summary: Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? /!\ Ceci est un Slash / Yaoi . Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes.
1. prologue

_Hello, c'est encore moi xD ! _

_En ce moment, j'aime trop lire des Cross Over, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi. Je me suis amusé avec pas mal de couple, j'en ai encore en cours d'écriture ^^ ! en plus de mon Charry Cœur de Glace ouai… Bref. J'aime les deux univers qui je trouve vont plutôt bien ensemble… _

_Blablabla enfin me revoilà ! _

**_Disclamer :_**_ Tous ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas (malheureusement) Harry potter est a J. et Twilight est a Stephenie Meyer. _

**_Rating :_**_ M (Lemon à la fin de la fiction) _

**_Warning :_**_ Ceci est slash, Yaoi ! Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Alors s'il vous plait homophobes vous pouvez partir. _

**_Résumer :_**_ Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?_

_Cette fic comporte 1 prologue, 8 chapitres, 1 épilogue et 1 extra :P Donc 11 publications. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a la lire que j'ai eu a l'écrire. Un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche. _

_A la base, c'était un OS. Mais, faisant plus de 20000 mots… J'ai préférer le séparer xD. _

_Bonne lecture :P _

_H._

* * *

**The light of my darkness**

* * *

**Prologue**

La bataille faisait rage dans le parc du célèbre château de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Les mangemort riaient et tuaient à tour de bras. Bellatrix Lestrange riait à gorge déployé quand Molly Weasley l'acheva d'un Avada Kedavra, les larmes aux yeux la matriarche regardait le petit corps de sa fille morte, la seule de la fratrie. Elle venait de venger sa petite fille, son sang, sa chaire, la prunelle de ses yeux, sa douce Ginny.

Plus loin, entourer d'une bulle dorée, Harry Potter combattait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Voldemort. Le combat était sanglant, violent et brutale, les sorts fusaient, touchant de temps en temps leurs vis-à-vis. Chacun avait des plaies, des brulures sur le corps, les vêtements en lambeau, du sang sur le visage. Harry était en mauvaise posture, il était le plus touché.

Mais la douleur était évincée par la rage de vaincre. Car Harry avait vu des amis mourir dans cette bataille, de la famille, et même quelques professeurs, mais surtout **lui**. Tous ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était que tout ceci s'arrête, que la guerre se termine enfin et laisse enfin en paix les survivants.

Finalement, le mage noir brula après un sort particulièrement bien lancé, et mourut sur le champ. Le dôme lumineux éclata en millier de particule en même temps que le jeune homme de 17 ans ne tombe à genoux, une dague enfoncée dans le flanc.

Harry regardait un point au loin, l'aube pointait doucement au loin, les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage et il ferma les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ces joues, des larmes de douleurs, des larmes de colère, des larmes de soulagement, ces mains tenants, autour de la dague, son abdomen douloureux, essayant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie, en vain.

Molly Weasley courait pour retrouver son presque fils, elle slalomait entre les combattants, envoyant de temps en temps des sorts autour d'elle, essayant d'entraver le plus de mangemort qu'elle pouvait. Mais une personne lui coupa soudain le passage et quand elle put à nouveau regarder l'endroit où se trouvait Harry celui-ci avait tout simplement disparut.

Seule sa baguette gisait dans la mare de sang qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Et elle la serra contre son cœur en pleurant. Une perte de plus…

.

Harry rouvrit les yeux quand il tomba en avant, le souffle court, un cri de souffrance sortit de sa gorge quand la dague s'enfonça davantage dans les chaires. Il avait juste souhaité vivre, ou mourir plus rapidement ? peu-importe ! il n'avait surement pas souhaité souffrir plus !

Il voyait flou, il était dans une forêt d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, des gens étaient autour de lui, des ombres flous dû aux larmes et à la perte de ses lunettes.

Il sentit qu'on le retournait sur le dos, retirant par la suite la dague enfoncée dans son flanc. Il grogna de douleur et les ténèbres l'emportèrent. Il sombra dans la douleur, emportant avec lui les visages connut et inconnu qui était tomber lors de la bataille.

.

La douleur courait dans ces veines, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ces membres ne répondaient plus, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme s'il n'existait plus. Était-il mort ? Ressentait-on la douleur lorsqu'on était mort ? entendait-on des voix ? Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses…

.

Une main chaude sur son front, une chaleur réconfortante, comme si cette main était à elle seule le paradis. Harry ressentait de l'incompréhension. Et cette douleur, toujours plus forte, comme un poison insidieux qui parcourait ces veines petit à petit. Comme la mort qui s'insinuait dans ces veines, grignotait la vie qui le parcourait encore. Il sombra une nouvelle fois. La chaleur sur son front disparut, et Harry priait pour qu'elle revienne, cette chaleur bienfaitrice.

.

Une douleur, pire que celle qu'il n'avait jamais connu le réveilla une nouvelle foi, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger ni ouvrir les yeux. La douleur, comme un feu ravageur qui prenait possession de son corps. Il sentait se feu se propager dans ces veines, comme si à lui seul, se feu représentait la vie et qu'il chassait la mort de son corps. Et Harry sombra encore dans l'inconscience.

.

Il avait juste l'impression de souffrir, toujours plus, mais jamais moins. Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il ainsi ? une heure ou plusieurs ? un jours ? des semaines ? Quand cette souffrance prendrait-elle fin ? Il ne savait pas. Mais si la mort était ainsi ? alors peut-être souhaitait-il vivre au fond…

.

Pire que la douleur, chaque fois qu'il était lucide, qu'il sentait cette main chaude, qu'elle soit sur son front, dans ces cheveux ou entour sa propre main, il ressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui changeait en lui mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait aussi ces images, toutes ces images, tous ce sang, tous ces éclaires de lumières, rouges, verts, violets, jaunes… Peu importe la couleur, il y en avait beaucoup, bien trop. Pire que tous, ces visages qui le hantait. Entre ces proches, et ces ennemies… Toutes ces images se mélangeaient et formait un maelstrom qui le rendait petit à petit fou. Mais chaque fois que la main partait, chaque fois il sombrait dans le noir, comme si cette main le retenait, comme si cette chaleur plus que tout autre l'empêchait de mourir…

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Quel couple a votre avis ? Dites moi tout. _

_Bonne semaine. _

_H._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello les doudous, _

_Voilà ce chapitre comme prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews vos follows et favoris ! _

_Merci a mes Bêta, ma Noour pour son aide et sa correction (Surtout qu'elle aime pas le couple que j'ai écrit mdr ) et a Smilarah , qui a corrigé le chapitre d'avant. _

_Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes, il n'y a qu'une petite correction pour l'instant et je re-posterais quand Sarah aura corrigé ^^ ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_H._

* * *

**The light of my darkness**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois, différent de ses autres réveils, où il n'avait pas pu bouger, cette fois, il avait conscience de son corps, de chaque cellule de son être, plus aucune douleur n'était présente. Doucement, comme s'il voulait vérifier, les yeux toujours fermés il bougea ses doigts, et ses orteils, qui répondirent tous. Puis il tendit l'oreille, il entendait parfaitement. Même, maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il entendait mieux que parfaitement. Des oiseaux chantaient au loin, les feuilles des arbres bruissaient doucement dans la brise du vent, une abeille butinait une fleur non loin, du moins ce qui lui semblait être une abeille. Et des voix, des voix inconnues parlaient, ou chuchotaient plutôt. Il sursauta quand une porte claqua violemment.

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose car ils étaient beaucoup à parler mais il ne connaissait pas ces intonations. Finalement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il y voyait tellement bien qu'il eut un sursaut, il parvenait à voir une minuscule particule de poussière dans le rayon qu'envoyait le soleil dans la pièce. Lui coupant le souffle. Il passa doucement une main sur son visage pour voir qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes.

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il contemplait toujours le plafond, il y voyait chaque fissure, chaque imperfection dans la peinture et ce sans lunettes, fronçant le nez, se posant un million de questions à la seconde.

Alors soit, son cerveau marchait bien trop vite, ses yeux regardaient partout et nulle part en même temps, tout ceci était perturbant. Puis finalement, il regarda vraiment autour de lui, il était dans une chambre, sur un lit, dans une maison comme on n'en faisait pas par chez lui. Une espèce de petite baraque en bois.

Finalement, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il se redressa d'un coup, enlevant les draps et soulevant le tee-shirt qu'on lui avait mis, il regarda son ventre. Pas une seule trace, pas une seule cicatrice, l'avait-il rêvé ? Ou alors il était vraiment mort ? Et c'était le paradis ? Non, bien sûr que non, on ne souffre pas lorsqu'on est mort… Harry souffla en se passant une main dans les cheveux, cheveux qui avaient légèrement changé de texture, qui étaient aussi un peu plus longs. Bordel, trop de questions dès le réveil. Et puis, où était-il ?

-Bonjour, déclara doucement une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se trouva dans le fond de la pièce dans la seconde.

OK… C'était vraiment bizarre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Doucement. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je… Avez-vous un prénom ?

Harry détailla la personne en face de lui, blond assez jeune et plutôt grand. Les cheveux courts, la peau très pale. Et… Brillant. Car l'homme s'était avancé et brillait à la lueur du soleil.

_NON. Non… Non pas ça_, pensa le jeune homme à la cicatrice en geignant.

-Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Je suis médecin.

-Vampire… Souffla Harry.

L'homme se tendit imperceptiblement, les yeux écarquillés, d'ailleurs un vampire n'avait-il pas les yeux rouges ?

-Quel est ton prénom ?

-Harry…

-Alors bonjour Harry. Voilà, nous t'avons trouvé dans la forêt, enfin pas moi personnellement mais peu importe. Ils t'ont ramené ici, ils m'ont dit que tu étais grièvement blessé alors je suis venu. Tu… Tu avais une dague plantée dans le corps, une blessure qui avait provoqué une hémorragie interne mais également la perte de ton rein, d'autre dégâts également, beaucoup d'autres blessures. Et surtout, un poison dont je n'avais jamais vu, ni entendu parler auparavant était présent dans ton sang[SD1] . Donc je t'ai transformé pour te sauver la vie. Et, oui, je ne sais pas comment tu le sais mais, tu es maintenant un vampire. Tu es resté très longtemps inconscient, beaucoup plus longtemps que tous les vampires que je connais. Cela fait 10 jours que tu es arrivé dans cette chambre.

OK… Alors voilà, il avait tout perdu, il avait juste voulu mourir à son tour et cette putain de dague était finalement la bienvenue. Et voilà qu'un inconnu le sauvait en le transformant en vampire.

Il était un putain de vampire. Bordel… Et sa magie ? Est-ce qu'elle était toujours là ? Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter en cours plutôt que de rêvasser.

Harry s'écroula le long du mur, il n'avait jamais pleuré, mais là à cet instant s'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se contenta de prendre sa tête entre ces mains.

-De quel droit m'avez-vous transformé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir en paix ?

-Je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi Harry. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, tu le découvriras tout seul. Je suis assez intriguée de savoir pour quelle raison tu voulais mourir au point de t'empoisonner.

Harry releva la tête interdit. Et éclata de rire en se relevant. Un rire plat, sans vraiment de sentiment. Un rire qui fit frissonner le médecin en face de lui.

-Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'avec toutes les autres blessures que j'avais, surement, je me suis suicidé ? Alors vous faites un piètre médecin Monsieur. Déclara le brun sèchement.

-Ton discours est complètement décousu dans ce cas.

-J'ai dit que j'aurais préféré mourir, pas que je me suis suicidé. Mais dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut n'est-ce pas ? Mais sincèrement, j'aurais préféré mourir que de devoir vivre avec ce que j'ai vécu, avec toutes ces personnes que j'ai perdues. Je suppose que vous vouliez des remerciements. Désolé de vous décevoir. Je pense que je vais partir maintenant…

-Attendez, Harry. Je… Ecoute, je suis désolé d'accord. Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent de sauver des personnes dans ton cas. J'ai ma famille. Nous sommes végétariens, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. Je pense pouvoir dire que je serais heureux, si tu changeais d'avis, de te compter dans notre famille.

-Mais pour quelles raisons ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi j'étais dans cet état et vous me faîtes confiance ? Et sérieusement… Du sang animal ? C'est seulement possible ?

-Oui, ça l'est, sourit doucement le médecin. Quant à la confiance que je te porte, je ne pourrai pas moi-même te répondre car, au fond de moi, même si mon cœur ne bats plus, il me dit de te faire confiance, de te protéger, comme un membre de ma famille, comme mon propre fils. Alors non, nous ne nous connaissons pas, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu as fait mais, mon cœur me dit de te faire confiance, et je l'écoute. Je te laisse réfléchir. Préviens Mr Black si tu acceptes ma proposition. A moins bien sûr qu'une famille t'attende quelque part, quoi que je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de retourner les voir, après tout, tu es immortel à présent.

Harry le regarda partir, des millions de questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

Et puis Mr Black ? Si son cœur avait pu battre de nouveau il l'aurait fait. Il aurait battu à tout rompre, essayant de sortir de sa poitrine. Se rasseyant sur le lit en essayant de reprendre une respiration calme, quoi que maintenant il n'avait plus tellement besoin de respirer mais c'était surtout psychologique. Il essayait de se raisonner, son parrain était mort, il l'avait vu lui-même tomber dans le voile après avoir reçu le sort de Bellatrix… Il ne pouvait pas être en vie.

Cela devait faire dix minutes qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il lâcha un « oui » discret et la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant, de longs cheveux noirs, la peau mate. Il dégageait plusieurs choses de cet homme, premièrement, même en fauteuil, l'homme dégageait de la prestance, comme s'il était un chef, qu'il fallait le respecter. Deuxièmement, il sentait comme Sirius quand il se changeait en chien, les jours de pluies. Le chien mouillé, c'était désagréable sans être nauséabond.

-Bonjour, Harry c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça doucement.

-Bien, je suis William Black, mais appelle moi Billy. Je suis un des anciens du village. C'est mon fils, Jacob qui t'a trouvé avec ses amis. Ils t'ont ramené ici, chez moi. Carlisle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très heureux qu'on t'est sauvé… J'en suis désolé. Nous avons surement été légèrement égoïstes. Je ne sais pas si tu as des questions ?

-Avez-vous de la famille en Angleterre ?

Entre toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser c'est celle-ci qui était sorti. Et son interlocuteur, Billy Black le regarda un instant, interdit.

-Non, je ne pense pas que nous ayons de la famille en Angleterre. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Mon… Non, pour rien ça n'a pas d'importance. Je voudrais savoir où je suis s'il vous plait.

-A Forks, dans la réserve de la Push.

-Non. Ma question est, où est-on ? Sur quel continent ? Parce que je sais que je ne suis pas en Angleterre à l'évidence. Vous avez un accent mais dans mon esprit je vois plusieurs pays où ils parlent l'anglais… Enfin…

-Dans l'état de Washington, Amérique du nord. Etats-Unis si tu préfères.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds. Ok. Alors premièrement, comment ? Sûrement en transplanant. Mais… Transplaner aussi loin c'était possible au moins ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et puis… Sans baguette ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il l'avait laissé glisser sur le champ de bataille avant de fermer les yeux. Pourquoi Hermione n'était…

D'accord il n'avait rien dit, ne pas penser à ces meilleurs amis maintenant. Il avait vu Hermione tomber sur le champ de bataille, il ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie…

-Vous… D'où viens-tu Harry ?

-D'Angleterre. Répondit machinalement le brun.

-Non, ce que je voulais savoir c'est d'où viens-tu avant d'atterrir dans cette forêt. Tu n'as de toute évidence pas pu faire des milliers de kilomètre en quelques secondes. Et qui t'a attaqué pour que tu sois en si piteux état ?

Mais aucunes réponses ne vinrent alors Billy, ancien de la tribu Quileute sortit de la chambre malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et laissa le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry ne le vit même pas sortir. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, dans sa vie, cette vie qu'il avait perdue. Tous ses ses amis, ses gens qui étaient morts sur le champ de bataille. Que se passait-il à Poudlard ? Y avait-il des survivants ? La communauté sorcière s'en sortait-elle ? Que se passait-il pour les Mangemorts ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Tant de choses perdues, pour tant de choses trouvées.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait plus. Son esprit était en ébullition et il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. De sortir d'ici et de courir. Alors il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour rentrer dans une cuisine – salon - salle à manger, assez rustique et petite. L'homme, Billy Black était là et le regarda, incertain.

-Je… J'ai besoin d'air.

-Harry ? Attend. J'ai des choses à t'expliquer avant que tu ne sortes. Assieds-toi.

Mais Harry voulait vraiment sortir et arrêter de réfléchir alors il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée prêt à s'élancer.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce réveil qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Bonne semaine ! _

_H. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello les doudous, _

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit ou non… Donc, voilà, je publierais toute les semaines, le samedi dans la journée ou le dimanche, ça dépend de mes occupations ^^ Et Cette fiction est fini d'écrire ^^ ! Je publie en même temps mon autre fiction, un Charry : Cœur de glace. Voilà ! _

_Merci a vous, d'avoir mis ma fiction en favoris ou en follow. Merci également pour les reviews ! _

_Merci a mes Bêta, Smilarah pour sa correction et ma Noour pour ces conseils et son aide : P _

_Réponse review anonyme : _

**AryaConnors **Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Tu vas avoir la réponse a une grande parte de tes questions dans se chapitre ^^ alors motus et bouche cousue. Sinon ce n'est plus drôle. Merci beaucoup de t'être donner la peine de laisser une review, surtout si tu es de ces personnes qui n'en laisse pas ^^ ! cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Et surtout merci pour tes compliments ! Voici un nouveau chapitre et rendez-vous tous les week-end !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**The light of my darkness ?**

* * *

_Mais Harry voulait vraiment sortir et arrêter de réfléchir alors il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée prêt à s'élancer. _

**Chapitre 2**

Seulement dans son élan il se prit un corps de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse, emmenant le jeune homme dans lequel il était rentré. Tout se passa très rapidement, il sentit des bras l'encercler doucement, une chaleur irradiait la peau qui le touchait. Il se retrouva, coucher de tout son long sur un corps torse nu, face à des orbes grises.

Et il écarquilla les yeux, il ne pensait pas que son cœur puisse battre, pas en étant un vampire pourtant, son cœur eu un soubresaut quand le vert rencontra l'argent liquide. Et, chose encore plus troublante, sa magie, qui déjà avant la bataille avait une espèce de dysfonctionnement, sembla vibrer de bonheur. Et Harry chercha un moment dans son esprit où il avait entendu une chose pareille. Il était sûr de l'avoir lu quelque part.

Mais surtout, comment ça magie avait survécu au venin ? Il n'était même pas sûr que les vampires puissent seulement survivre au venin, la cause étant la magie qui se bat contre. Alors… Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être un vampire et avoir garder sa magie tout en étant en vie. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit si différent des autres. Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais comme tout le monde ?

Il réfléchissait encore quand le jeune homme sous lui sourit doucement en soufflant un « salut », mais c'est quand il sentit, puis vit, cette bulle argentée qui les entourait qu'il se souvint.

La magie des âmes-sœur. Voilà pourquoi ça magie ronronnait ainsi. Ce jeune homme était son âme-sœur.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda comment il était apparu de nulle part à l'autre bout du monde, juste une seconde il pensa que sa magie aurait très bien pu faire des siennes, encore…

Pris de panique Harry se releva et partit en courant vers la forêt. Il courut longtemps, loin, il supposa, il s'arrêta net quand il parvint à une falaise et regarda longuement en bas. Pas la peine de vouloir se suicider, de toute façon il était un vampire maintenant il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Il tomba à genoux, l'envie de pleurer revint, son cœur mort se serra dans sa poitrine et des fourmillements dans ses membres le fit regarder ses mains. Il sentait sa magie, par ondes sortir de son corps. Des vagues de magie pures sortirent, les unes après les autres, faisant onduler les feuilles près de lui, faisant plier les branches, courber l'herbe dans de petites vaguelettes. Il avait tellement à faire sortir, de la colère, de la tristesse, du mal être, de la détresse.

Il aurait put trouver le phénomène beau s'il n'était pas plongé dans ses souvenirs, s'il n'avait pas toutes ses choses qui enserraient son cœur dans un étau… Car la magie brillait faiblement autour de lui, et elle envoyait des vagues, faisant onduler l'herbe en de douces vaguelettes scintillantes.

Un gémissement le fit sursauter, il se tourna et aperçu un loup. Pas n'importe quel loup, celui-ci était gigantesque, plus gros encore que Remus sous sa forme de loup. Il était roux, avec de magnifiques reflets dorés. Des yeux de la couleur du ciel, d'un gris orageux. Un grognement sur le côté fit grogner le loup roux qui sans tourner la tête répondit aux grognements, comme s'ils se parlaient. Un loup noir sortit de derrière un arbre, en grondant, les babines découvertes, essayant de retenir le roux qui s'avançait vers Harry.

Le loup qui lui faisait face retroussa les babines et tourna la tête vers l'autre loup, avant de se coucher à quelques mètres du jeune homme. Il avança doucement, comme pour tester le brun qui ne bougeait toujours pas, sa magie toujours en action.

Une vague de magie plus forte fit couiner le loup noir et qui se recula d'un bond, le loup roux lui ferma les yeux comme s'il se délectait de la douceur de la magie d'Harry. Il releva doucement la tête, plongeant ces yeux dans les siens et pencha la tête sur le côté comme dans une interrogation silencieuse. Finalement il avança encore un peu, à quelques centimètres des jambes du brun il se stoppa et posa sa tête entre ces deux pattes avant. Attendant.

Harry le regardait toujours, sa magie ne lui faisait rien, pourtant il la sentait toujours sortir de lui par vagues, il ferma les yeux et attendit quand soudain, il sentit un petit coup dans son genou. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le loup frotter son nez sur lui dans une invitation. Doucement, Harry leva la main et le loup vint à sa rencontre, il l'enfouit dans le pelage fauve, se délectant de sa douceur et de la chaleur que le loup propageait en lui. Comme une invitation, le loup se leva et lova sa tête dans son cou, humant doucement l'odeur du brun.

Les bras ballants, Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il regardait le loup noir qui grognait toujours au loin. Comme si le loup avait un effet apaisant sur lui, la magie du brun stoppa tous ses débordements et Harry put respirer de nouveau correctement.

Et de nouvelles questions tournèrent dans la tête d'Harry, encore, qui poussa un soupir dépité.

Le loup donna un léger coup de tête sur la tête du brun, qui referma ses bras doucement autour du cou de l'animal. Qui ronronna littéralement de plaisir. Harry passa et repassa ces doigts dans les poils du loup, aimant la texture et la douceur du pelage. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être, et sursauta face à son propre bien-être. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du loup, humant avec délice l'odeur qui se dégageait des poils.

Le loup le poussa un peu et il tomba en arrière, se retenant à l'animal qui suivit le mouvement et se coucha sur le flanc. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harry, respirant longuement l'odeur du brun.

Harry resta là, longuement, avant de s'apercevoir que l'animal s'était endormi, la respiration douce et un peu ronflante. Lui-même ne savait pas si les vampires dormaient… Ferma les yeux un instant, afin de profiter de l'instant.

Il dut s'assoupir car quand il se réveilla, au même endroit, proche du précipice, le loup n'était plus là, il avait été remplacé par un corps. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna doucement du corps, c'était le jeune homme dans lequel il était rentré, coucher presque sur lui, il était nu, cela fit sursauter Harry. Et son nez était toujours calé dans le creux de son cou, un bras en travers de son torse il respirait profondément à un rythme régulier qui apaisait les milliers questions qui tournait toujours dans le crâne d'Harry.

Harry, qui avait toujours ses bras autour du corps resserra doucement son étreinte, et caressa un instant la peau douce et soyeuse du jeune homme, aussi douce que les poils du loup. Et c'est là que ça le frappa, le loup n'était pas à dissocier, ils étaient la même personne. Le jeune homme bougea un peu dans son sommeil et emmêla ces jambes au siennes resserrant son étreinte autour du brun, soupirant de contentement dans son sommeil.

-Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? se demanda Harry à voix haute.

Un craquement lui fit tourner la tête pour voir arriver un homme, grand, brun et musclé plus que de raison au regard dur.

-Dans la tribu des Quileutes.

Il renifla l'air autour du brun un instant.

-C'est vrai que tu pues moins que les autres.

-Les autres ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, dont la curiosité était légendaire.

-Les autres sangsues. Vampires si tu préfères. T'es pas pareils qu'eux. T'as un truc différent.

-Ah bon… Je… Je n'en sais rien.

-Je suis Sam. L'alpha.

Harry le regarda un instant les yeux écarquillés quand l'homme se posa non loin d'eux.

-Une meute ? Souffla doucement le brun en le regardant.

-Définitivement différent. Oui. Lui, c'est Jacob Black. Il était le potentiel alpha, mais il a préféré être un simple membre, pas que ça me gêne d'ailleurs. Il est le loup roux que tu as vu. Je suis le loup noir, j'ai préféré rester, au cas où…

Il laissa le silence s'abattre entre eux.

-Je suis là parce que Billy me l'as demandé… Comme tu es parti avant qu'il ne puisse t'expliquer…

-Je… Vous êtes des métamorphes ?

-Je ne sais pas comment on peut bien nous appeler… Répliqua sèchement Sam.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas être offensant. Mais comme c'était en plein jour, en dehors de la pleine lune, et que vous êtes plus gros… Je savais que vous n'étiez pas des loups-garous … Je…

-Des loups-garous ? Mais ça n'existe pas. Rit le quileute.

-Les vampires et les métamorphes non plus alors ? demanda narquoisement Harry.

L'autre grogna en détournant les yeux. Laissant le silence peser une nouvelle fois.

Harry regarda un instant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Il… Il ne va pas attraper froid ? Surtout que… je ne suis pas vraiment chaud maintenant…

L'autre le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as de la chance d'être son empreinte parce que crois moi, les vampires n'ont pas le droit de se balader ici normalement.

-Son… Il est mon âme-sœur… ma… magie l'a reconnu. Qu'est-ce qu'une empreinte ?

-Ta magie ? Demanda l'homme surprit.

-Oui, ma magie, celle qui a envoyé des décharges. Elle est instable… Depuis un moment… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Ouais, pardon. Une empreinte c'est la personne que le loup choisi pour vivre avec lui. Le loup ne peut pas blesser son empreinte, il l'aime indéfiniment et l'amour qu'il porte à son empreinte est pur, doux et beau. Il ne peut pas la tromper ni lui nuire. Enfin… Il y a toujours des exceptions…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… Puisque tu fais partit de la famille maintenant… Je peux sûrement te le dire, Emily, mon empreinte, j'étais énervé et elle était dans les parages… Je l'ai blessée, enfin je n'ai pas réussi à contenir mon loup et il l'a blessé. Elle m'a pardonnée mais je m'en veux beaucoup…

-Si… Si je comprends bien ce n'est pas tout à fait ta faute.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Et Harry tourna son visage vers le ciel pour regarder les étoiles qui apparaissait, pendant un instant il pensa à Sirius en voyant l'étoile étinceler plus que les autres, c'était un souvenir douloureux mais aussi mélancolique.

-Dis moi, Harry, c'est bien ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te nourrir de sang ?

-Je… Non pas pour l'instant.

-Bien, alors viens. Déclara Sam en se levant.

-Mais… Et…

-Porte-le. Fit le loup en haussant les épaules.

-Il est un peu à poil. Enfin nu en l'occurrence, puisque là il manque un peu de poil… Je m'enfonce. Laisse tomber.

Ne sachant pas si ça marcherait, il posa sa main sur la hanche du jeune homme et pensa à un short en toile pour couvrir sa nudité. Sam le regarda faire un instant avant de sursauter quand un short apparut de nul part sur son ami.

-Wow, mais c'était quoi ça ?

-De la magie… Ouah, ça a marché. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible…

Harry poussa doucement le corps et se leva, passant ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux du jeune homme avant de le soulever, de caler le corps contre lui et de suivre le loup noir. Jacob passa ses bras autours de lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, poussant un nouveau soupir dans son sommeil.

* * *

_Alors ? Quels sont vos impressions ? Et vous attendiez-vous au couple ? ^^ Du moins pas vraiment un couple pour l'instant xD mais bientôt non ? ^^ _

_Bonne semaine ! _

_H._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello les doudous. _

_Je ne suis pas très fière de moi je dois dire. **Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger et je m'en excuse… **J'ai trouvé un travail et ma semaine a été quelque peu charger… Comme je ne m'y attendait pas du tout, et que ce n'était pas prévu. (Oui, bon et bien je ne cherchais pas ''vraiment'' du travail a vrai dire xD) Mais c'est ainsi et le salaire qui va avec est mieux également) Bref… Donc, il n'est pas corrigé et donc je suis persuadé que quelques fautes sont présentes. Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre alors je poste **mais vous êtes prévenues, n'allez pas vous plaindre xD, **je changerais le chapitre quand je pourrais ^^ ! et quand ma correctrice l'aura corrigé surtout ! _

_Voilà, je vous remercie de me suivre et de laisser vos avis, même si j'avoue qu'il y en a peu. N'hésitez surtout pas, j'aime beaucoup lire vos avis, qu'ils soient sympas ou non, une critique est toujours constructive. _

_Je vous laisse, bonne lecture. _

_PS : ce chapitre a été corrigé une première fois. Désolé de l'attente._

* * *

**The light of my Drakness**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ils arrivèrent peu après à une maison en bois d'où s'élevaient des voix, Sam se cacha derrière un arbre avant de se transformer et de s'habiller. Il enjoignit à Harry de le suivre mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et tout un troupeau d'adolescents sortirent. Harry fit un pas en arrière, resserrant son étreinte, essayant de protéger inconsciemment le jeune homme qu'il portait encore.

-Lâche-le. Cria l'un d'eux.

-Paul. Prévint Sam d'une voie dure et grave.

-Il n'a rien à faire ici. Cracha ledit Paul.

Harry passait de l'un à l'autre, écoutant leurs paroles, mais un mouvement dans ses bras fit plonger son regard sur le jeune homme qui gigotait. Avec un bâillement il s'étira et se blottit plus encore si c'est possible avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement et de relever la tête, tellement vite que son cou craqua. Harry grimaça pour lui. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les orbes du métis et il ressentit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, ça fit frissonner le corps du brun qui retint sa respiration.

En dehors du temps, ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, Jacob donna un petit sourire timide au brun qui se sentit fondre. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les autres loups rentrant sous la colère d'une petite femme, se disputant et leur laissant de l'intimité. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, C'était l'autre.

Puis Jacob descendit doucement des bras du brun en rougissant, et à cet instant Harry le trouva tout simplement ravissant et s'il avait pu rougir alors il lui aurait rendu au centuple.

-On… On n'a pas eu le temps d'être présenté… Je suis…

-Jacob… Je sais. Murmura Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Harry détaillait le brun qui lui faisait face, il était bien plus grand que lui, bien plus musclé aussi, qui malgré son changement, sa transformation, il n'avait pas grandi, peut-être avait-il pris de la carrure ? Il faudrait qu'il voie ça. Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge quand il se dit qu'il avait porté un grand gaillard tel que lui, merci les dons vampiriques.

Jacob, face à lui fronça les sourcils, plein d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Regarde-toi Monsieur muscles, je suis un gringalet et je t'ai porté alors que je n'aurais pas pu normalement…

Jacob lui sourit en retour, doucement, il leva une main et caressa la joue du brun.

-Tu… Tu n'es même pas froid pour moi. Tu sens divinement bon alors que les Cullen sentent vraiment mauvais… Et… Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé sur la falaise…

-C'était ma magie… Tu l'as apaisé, et grâce à toi elle a pu se calmer… Simplement parce que pour moi, pour mon âme et ma magie, tu es mon âme-sœur… Tu es la personne qui me correspond le mieux sur terre… Et… Tu es tout simplement sublime… Finit-il dans un souffle.

Jacob rougit plus encore à la dernière phrase, sa main qui avait quitté la joue du brun passa dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

-Je… Ecoute, je suis désolé… C'est ma faute si tu n'es pas mort… Papa m'a dit ce que tu avais dit à Carlisle, que tu aurais préféré mourir… Je… Désolé… j'ai été un peu égoïste…

Jacob avait enfourné ses mains dans les poches de son short en baissant la tête. Harry passa sa main sous son menton et la releva pour qu'il le regarde.

-Si j'en avais eu l'occasion, si j'avais été dans le même cas que toi et que j'avais un moyen de te sauver, même contre ta volonté, je t'assure que j'aurais fait le même choix que toi. Oui, je t'en veux, un peu… Parce que j'ai vécu énormément de choses que j'aurais préféré oublier, ou ne pas vivre, au choix. J'ai perdu des êtres chers… Mais quand on rencontre son âme-sœur et qu'il meurt par la suite on ne peut pas survivre… Donc je comprends ton geste. Il me faudra peut-être un peu de temps pour m'en remettre…

Jacob allait répondre mais il fut coupé par une portière qui claque et un appel.

-Jacob ? Jacob ?

-Ici Bella. Soupira le métis.

Ladite Bella arriva près des âmes-sœurs, en colère.

-Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de te joindre. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Et Carlisle revient pour dire qu'il y a un nouveau-né, qu'il est ici et qu'en plus ils vont devoir repousser ma transformation parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir deux nouveau-nés en même temps.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. Déclara doucement Jacob en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Harry la détailla. Elle n'était pas très belle, plutôt quelconque, cheveux noirs, yeux bruns, peau pâle… La colère déformait ses traits disgracieux. Elle frappait Jacob sur le torse mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Je m'en fous. Il est ou votre nouveau-né que je le dégage ?

Le loup en Jacob grogna, faisant sursauter l'humaine qui ne s'y attendait pas. Harry renifla doucement son odeur, il la trouva repoussante et fronça le nez en le pinçant. Il fit une grimace et posa sa main sur le bras de son lié pour le calmer.

-Tu ne dégageras personne Bella. Il est mon âme-sœur. Je me suis imprégné de lui. Alors tu n'y toucheras pas. Ni toi, ni ta sangsue. Cracha-t-il.

-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! Hurla la demoiselle en faisant une grimace, avant que les paroles de Jacob se répercutent dans son cerveau. Tu t'es imprégné ? Et moi alors ?

Harry eut un rire incrédule, et peut-être un peu jaloux. Et Bella se tourna enfin vers lui, comme si pendant tout ce temps il n'avait jamais été là, qu'il n'existait pas.

-T'es qui toi ? Cracha-t-elle.

-C'est Harry, répondit Jacob à sa place, il est mon âme-sœur.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Je me suis imprégné d'Harry, et c'est pour ça que Carlisle l'a transformé. Il était sur le point de mourir et s'il était mort je serais mort aussi.

-Tu es un pédé ?

-Et alors ? L'amour n'a pas de sexe à ce que je sache. On ne choisit pas son âme-sœur mais si j'avais pu le choisir alors lui entre tous je l'aurais choisi.

-T'es une tapette… Vous… Vous êtes des aberrations de la nature. C'est ignoble… Monstre…

Harry décrocha à « monstre », tétanisé, ses yeux dans le vague, un grand nombre de souvenirs lui revint d'un coup… Des souvenirs qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier. De mauvais souvenirs, de son Oncle Vernon et des Dursley, le traitant de monstre et d'autres joyeusetés. Le frappant, l'affamant, l'enfermant dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Harry commença doucement à trembler, sa magie vibrant autour de lui. Sa main serra le bras qu'elle tenait comme si ce bras était une ancre dans la réalité et que s'il le lâchait, il serait perdu.

.

Jacob avait écouté son amie, ou plutôt son ancienne amie invectiver sur les homosexuels, incapable de répondre à tant de méchanceté. Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle qui était si douce et si gentille habituellement, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pensait ce genre de chose, sinon il n'aurait jamais été ami avec elle.

Si Harry décidait de faire des Cullen sa famille, Jacob ne se sentait pas capable de la garder dans son entourage. Il était bien heureux d'être finalement imprégné, car il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était aussi basique, mais surtout aussi méchante dans ses propos.

Lui qui l'avait aimé… Ou cru l'aimer… ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la chaleur qu'il avait sentie quand il était en haut de la falaise avec Harry. Il se retourna pour trouver le jeune homme tétanisé, les yeux émeraude si beaux regardant partout et nulle part à la fois, comme éteint, avec une lueur de peur, de terreur, d'effroi. Il toucha doucement le jeune homme, poussant Bella au loin.

-Va-t-en Bella. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

-J'ai bien plus de droit que le monstre. J'étais là avant lui.

-Qui est le monstre ici ? Je dirais que c'est toi. Surtout que ta sangsue est aussi un monstre finalement… Et que tu veux en devenir un…

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Les vampires ne sont pas des monstres, mais lui oui. Et toi tu acceptes ? Tu me dégoutes.

-Dégage Bella. Gronda le loup qui n'appréciait pas du tout les insultes proférées à l'encontre de son empreinte.

Elle poussa un cri de rage et se rapprocha du couple pour faire elle seule savait quoi. Que pouvait une misérable humaine face à un loup et un vampire ? Rien… rien d'autre que cracher son venin…

-Isabella tu devrais t'en aller. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici. Déclara Sam d'une voix dure, juste derrière elle.

Bella se retourna pour regarder tous les amis de Jacob qui, en entendant les cris, étaient sorti dehors pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Et vous tous vous acceptez _ça_ ? C'est dégoutant, des sodomites… C'est répugnant. Un homme est fait pour aller avec une femme ! Cracha-t-elle en rogne.

Sam fut écarté par la main douce d'Emily qui s'approcha de la jeune femme et la gifla. La gifle était si forte que sa tête partit sur le côté et des larmes de douleurs roulèrent dans ses cils. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, interdite, la bouche entrouverte, la marque rouge des doigts d'Emilie se voyant nettement sur la peau blafarde même au travers de la main posée sur la joue meurtrie.

-Je ne vois pas quel droit tu craches sur ce magnifique couple d'imprégnés, d'âme-sœur. C'est rare et ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe de la personne. La magie des loups choisit la personne qui leur correspond le plus. Peu importe leur sexe. Leah peut très bien trouver une femme pour te donner un exemple. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il y a dans leurs cœurs. Ils s'aiment et ils s'aimeront jusqu'à la fin des temps. Vampire ou pas. Homme ou pas. Ils seront heureux et loin de toi si possible, j'y veillerais crois-moi bien. Je te pensais mon amie et pourtant, je ne veux pas d'amis comme toi. Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment prendre ton camion et tu vas partir et ne jamais revenir ici. Oh, et avant tu vas me prêter ton téléphone parce qu'il faut que j'appelle Carlisle. Déclara la femme d'une voix dure et froide qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Bella la regarda, interdite et avisa la main tendue, elle réfléchit un instant partir maintenant sans prévenir les Cullen… Edward le saurait et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, alors elle donna son téléphone à contre cœur. Toujours choqué par les paroles de la jeune femme, bougonnant des insultes dans sa barbe.

Sam qui ressentit un pic de la magie du brun prit le bras de la jeune femme et enjoignit tout le monde à s'écarter.

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu plus mouvementer ^^ ! Isabella qui se la joue homophobe, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! _

_Bonne semaine ! _

_H._


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut les doudous, _

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, pour tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et qui prennent le temps de la lire. _

_Je suis désolé, comme la semaine dernière, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, donc désolé pour les quelques fautes qui se baladent… xD ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. _

_A la semaine prochaine. _

_H._

_PS : une correction a été faite : ) _

* * *

**The light of my darkness**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Carlisle était dans son bureau, debout devant la vitre, il réfléchissait aux événements des derniers jours. Ce nouveau-né ne tombait pas très bien, mais face à la détresse de Jacob il n'avait pas pu refuser, ils seraient morts tous les deux. Au fond il savait, il avait compris qu'un imprégné ne pouvait vivre sans sa moitié.

-Carlisle mon amour. Quels sont tous ces tourments ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Esmée. Déclara le médecin en se tournant. Je ne faisais que réfléchir.

-Était-ce une bonne idée de le changer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais Jacob serait mort avec son imprégné si je n'avais rien fait. Cette famille peut bien accepter une nouvelle personne. Peut-être ne fera-t-il pas parti de cette famille. Nous ne savons pas.

-Tu as réussi à savoir qui il est ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Il s'appelle Harry, il doit avoir dix-sept ans environ. Il avait une dague plantée dans le flanc droit et de nombreuses blessures interne et externe. Il… Il était couvert de sang, plus que ce que je n'ai jamais vu, et je me demande encore comment il a pu survivre tout ce temps. Il avait des entailles, certaines touchaient les os, d'autres étaient superficielles, il avait aussi une balafre sur le visage. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus ce ne sont pas toutes ces blessures, ce sont les autres cicatrices… De bien plus vieilles cicatrices… Trop de cicatrices. Il était maigre et en mauvaise santé, je l'ai senti. Et le pire, ce sont ces cicatrices dans son dos, comme si…

-Tu veux dire qu'il était battu ? S'exclama la femme brune en posant la main sur sa bouche. Mais pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps là-bas ?

-Il ne se réveillait pas, je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'ai voulu attendre son réveil et je suis rentré juste après. Je pense en effet qu'il a été battu, c'est impossible autrement. Il y avait aussi des brulures… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui est arriv…

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui sonnait. Il le sortit de sa poche et répondit à Bella.

-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? … Oh… Très bien… j'arrive… Oui… D'accord…

Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

-Edward nous partons. A tout à l'heure amour.

Esmée le regarda partir des questions dans les yeux.

Ils coururent côte à côte et franchirent la frontière. Edward qui avait lu les pensées de son père ne dit rien et suivit le mouvement. De nombreuses questions trottaient dans leurs pensées.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison de Sam. Carlisle avisa l'attroupement et finalement Jacob et Harry plus loin. Son souffle se coupa quand il s'approcha.

-Jacob ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Derrière lui Bella sauta au cou de son fiancé en pleure. Edward la réceptionna en lui demandant ce qui se passait.

Harry était à genoux la tête entre les mains son corps était parcouru de soubresaut, il chuchotait une litanie de mots incompréhensibles.

-Je ne sais pas. Bella est arrivée et nous a insultés et ensuite il était comme tétanisé, quand j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras il est tombé à genoux et il n'entend rien de ce que je lui dis… C'est… C'est comme s'il était dans un autre monde… Comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées ou souvenirs et qu'il n'arrivait pas à en ressortir…

Edward se trouva dans l'instant prés de son père, il lisait dans l'esprit de Jacob et le choc fut tel qu'il crut un instant que son cœur se déchirait. Il se tourna vers sa fiancée et la toisa avec douleur.

Il essaya de faire un pas en avant vers les deux âmes-sœur et fut frappé par une force invisible qui épousa ces formes, comme si elle tâtait pour savoir s'il était hostile ou non. Finalement la force s'estompa et il approcha doucement. Edward s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme brun.

Les pensées de Harry le frappèrent comme s'il lui avait envoyé un coup physique et il se retrouva allongé au sol, les yeux perdus dans le vague pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que parler.

-Oh mon dieu… Carlisle… Ce garçon… Ce qu'il a vécu… C'est horrible… Il… Il a été battu, affamé, poursuivit, manipuler… Je… Heureusement que Jasper n'est pas ici, il ne pourrait pas… Trop de sentiments… Trop d'horreur… Tous et trop… C'est indescriptible…

Edward se leva d'un bon quand il reçut la pensée de trop. Il courut vers Bella et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de toi Bella, mais ce que tu viens de faire est horrible. Tu l'as traité de la même façon que des gens qui lui ont fait subir mille tortures. Il a été battu, brulé, affamé, il était leur esclave, quand il était enfant il dormait dans un placard sous un escalier, il était parfois enfermé pendant une semaine sans boire ni manger quand ils partaient en vacances. Tu lui as fait revivre tout ceci, tu es la personne fautive de son état. Pour quelle raison lui as-tu dit ça ?

-C'est un putain de pédé ! C'est contre nature. C'est juste dégueulasse…

-Alors d'après toi, l'amour est contre nature ? Cracha le vampire.

-Non. L'amour entre une femme et un homme, ceci est normal, se gaussa la jeune femme. Mais deux hommes, deux sodomites… C'est une aberration. C'est un monstre. Finit-elle dans une grimace de dégout.

-Tu sais ce qui est le pire Bella ? C'est que ce jeune homme a été violé. Il a été abusé par son oncle. Il a été détruit. Et tu l'as juste achevé. S'il y a un monstre ici, c'est toi Bella. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux seulement penser ainsi. Je te pensais moins étriqué. Tu me déçois.

-Alors tu acceptes ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Non seulement il me prend Jack mais en plus il retarde ma transformation. Je le déteste, qu'il meurt, ça me fera une belle jambe. Il va prendre ma place dans la famille ! Hurla-t-elle.

Edward la regarda choqué.

-Alors tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de finir vampire, c'est être éternelle, ne pas vieillir ? C'est l'attention que te porte les gens… Je suis dégouté… tu n'auras jamais ta place dans ma famille.

Edward la lâcha, comme si elle l'avait brulé et s'éloigna.

-Alors quoi ? Tu me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? Nous allons nous marier Edward !

-Non je ne crois pas.

Bella se tourna vers Carlisle, les yeux agrandis.

-Je ne permettrais pas à une homophobe comme toi, Bella, de faire partie de _ma_ famille. Les vampires aussi ont des compagnons de même sexe. Alors sous prétexte que tu étais là avant, il ne doit pas faire partie de cette famille ? Sache qu'il fait déjà parti de la famille, plus encore que toi. Si jasper ou Emmett avait été gay, alors quoi ? Tu aurais viré cette personne et son compagnon ?

-Je… non... Non… parce que c'est complètement différent.

-Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Parce qu'en plus cela touche ton ami Bella. Tu sais Jacob, celui avec qui tu passes beaucoup de temps… Oh… Ne me dis pas que c'est juste parce qu'il te portait de l'attention… Si… Juste parce que Jacob t'aimait alors il avait de l'intérêt pour toi… Souffla Edward. Je me suis laissé berner par ton odeur… Par ton sang… J'ai cru t'aimer… Mais je m'aperçois que cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid que tu ne m'aime pas…

Bella, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, s'apercevait qu'elle était en train de perdre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait.

-Mais… Les Volturis… Ils…

-Je m'en balance des Volturis, ils peuvent venir, peu m'importe. Tu viens de faire du mal à un enfant. Un enfant Sainte mère de Dieu !

Edward sentait une drôle d'impression dans son cœur qui lui disait de protéger ce nouveau petit frère.

Et Edward repensa à toutes les fois où Rosalie et Jasper l'avaient prévenu. Le nombre de fois où ils avaient essayé de le prévenir, concernant Bella. Mais seul lui et peut-être Alice, il avait rejeté leur méfiance et leurs propos comme si ça ne pourrait jamais être vrai… Mais là, il en avait la preuve… Et bordel ça faisait fichtrement mal.

Bella s'écroula au sol, pleurant à chaude larmes. Elle détestait ce nouveau. Cet être abject. A cause de lui elle avait tout perdu.

.

Harry revivait toujours ses souvenirs, il était perdu au milieu de cet océan qui l'engloutissait petit à petit, il n'arrivait pas à refaire surface, prendre une bouffée d'air. Il entendait des voix tout autour de lui mais n'arrivait pas à saisir les mots, les phrases. Il savait que s'il ne sortait pas tout de suite il allait tout simplement se perdre dans son subconscient mais toutes ces images et ces sentiments étaient bien plus fort que lui…

Ce fut quand deux lèvres, douces et charnues se posèrent sur les siennes qu'il refit surface. Il écarquilla les yeux et se recula.

Jacob lui faisait face, essoufflé, pantelant et inquiet.

-Désolé… Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour te faire revenir… J'avais peur… et ta magie… Elle était incontrôlable… Pire qu'hier… Et puis il y avait tous ces sentiments qui me déchiraient le cœur… Je… Désolé…

Contre toute attente, Harry se jeta dans les bras du loup qui par reflexe referma ses bras sur le corps et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux corbeaux, respirant cette merveilleuse odeur. La magie tomba d'un coup.

-Merci… Souffla le petit brun. Je suis désolé pour ça… Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui se passe depuis que je suis là… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé, j'aurais dû mourir pour vous éviter tous ces désagréments…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ravales tes excuses ou je te les fais ravaler de force. Tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Tu… Tu fais partie de ma vie, de ma meute et de ma famille maintenant. Je préfère mille fois que tu vives. Je t'aime Harry. Souffla Jacob. Je… Je crois que je ne suis plus rien sans toi…

-Désolé de vous déranger… Mais tout va bien Harry ? Demanda doucement Carlisle.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop ancré dans ses remords.

-Si… Si vous restez près de moi… Alors vous mourrez comme tous ceux qui ont été mes amis ou ma famille… Je… Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas perdre encore quelqu'un… ça fait trop mal…

-Tu ne perdras personne… Murmura Jacob.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Cédric est mort par ma faute, et puis Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Snape… Ils sont tous morts… Même… J'ai vu ma meilleure amie mourir… Même la petite sœur de mon ami Ginny a été tué…

Personne ne put répondre à tant de souffrance. Personne n'avait les mots pour réconforter tant de détresse.

Edward qui le regardait, lisait dans les pensées et il ne sait comment, il vit les personnes dont il parlait, mourir, les unes après les autres…

Pour la première fois de sa non-vie de vampire Edward aurait voulu pleurer pour ce petit brun qui avait vécu beaucoup, beaucoup trop de douleur pour une vie si jeune. Il vit aussi toutes les envies du brun, tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et dont il n'avait jamais eu accès.

-Je te promets Harry de faire de mon mieux pour que tu vives une vie avec de l'amour, une famille, une vraie famille, des amis qui seront là pour t'écouter et te soutenir, je veux être le grand frère dont tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir et te protéger coute que coute. Une nouvelle vie, voilà ce que je te propose. Une nouvelle vie, une vie différente de ce que tu as vécu. Je sais que ce sera dure, long et éprouvant mais… Une famille, une grande famille et une longue vie faite d'aventure, de joie, de bonheur et d'amour.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Edward vit alors dans son esprit, un jeune homme lui ressemblant, mourant sous ses yeux d'un rayon vert. Ce fut à Edward d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Par la barbe de Merlin… Tu… Tu es mort…

-Il y a plus de cent ans que je suis mort, en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas lui…

-Il est mort par ma faute… Il a été le premier à mourir par ma faute. Si j'avais refusé qu'il prenne cette coupe en même temps que moi, si je l'avais assommé pour le doubler ou si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes avant lui alors il ne serrait…

-Du calme Harry. Rien ne sert de ressasser le passé. Je ne suis pas lui, il n'est pas moi. Je sais que c'est dur mais ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est mort. Avec des Si, on referait le monde, tu ne peux pas changer le passé mais tu peux vivre le futur dont tu rêves.

-Mais, s'il n'était pas venu en même temps que moi ce sale rat ne l'aurait pas tué… Et si je n'étais pas venu au monde rien ne se serrait passer, mes parents ne seraient pas morts pour me protéger, Sirius ne serait pas allé en prison, ils ne seraient pas morts tous… Je… JE… Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça… je ne peux pas… ça fait trop mal !

Jacob resserra son emprise sur son âme-sœur, le cœur serré, lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête et finalement, au bout de longues minutes, le jeune homme s'endormit dans ses bras.

-ça alors… Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire dormir… murmura Carlisle pour lui-même, avant de demander.

-Sam, puis-je l'emmener à la maison ? Vous pourrez venir le voir n'importe quand. Jacob ? Veux-tu venir avec lui ?

-Il a déjà dormi tout à l'heure, déclara l'alpha. Oui, va avec eux Jacob. Occupez-vous en bien. Il va avoir besoin de toi Jack, prenez soin de vous. Je préviens ton père, nous passerons demain.

Finalement, Jacob se leva avec son empreinte dans les bras et suivit les Cullen. En passant, il avisa Bella toujours assise au sol.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi. Entre tous, tu étais ce qui se rapporte le plus à une meilleure amie, mais inutile de te dire qu'avec tout le mal que tu lui as fait… Je ne veux plus te voir. Peut-être redeviendrons-nous amis un jour mais cela m'étonnerait… Je suis déçu… Bonsoir Bella.

Et il se tourna vers les Cullen pour partir à leur suite.

* * *

_Alors ? Vos impressions ? _

_Bonne semaine à vous. _

_H. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello, _

_Je ne vais pas faire de long blabla, je vais juste vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews ! elles m'ont fait plaisir ! ; ) _

_Merci aussi a tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et aimes ma fanfiction. Même tous ces lecteurs anonymes, j'espère sincèrement que cet écrit vous plait. _

_Merci également a mes bêtas, ma Noour pour tous ces merveilleux conseils, toutes nos discutions et toute son aide. Et Smilarah pour sa correction. _

_Voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres. Dans ce chapitre des nouvelles du monde sorcier. : P _

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

Adenoide_ Hello, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Ce n'est pas vraiment Harry, c'est sa magie qui l'a fait disparaitre, et sa magie est puissante. Je ne sais pas si c'est normalement possible, mais pour rejoindre son âme sœur, la seule âme capable de l'aider, pour moi ^^, j'ai imaginé que c'était une exception. _

_Oui, Harry a toujours sa magie. Oui Jacob est son âme sœur ^^ ! Et Je ne vais pas vraiment répondre à la dernière affirmation. xD sinon ça casse tout. Encore merci pour tes reviews. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**The light of my Drakness**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières étaient allumées et tous étaient dans le salon à les attendre. Jacob suivit les deux vampires en bougonnant un peu avant de rentrer avec tous ces vampires dans la maison.

-Nous n'allons rien te faire Jacob.

-Je sais mais, supporter…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant son empreinte d'une drôle de façon.

-C'est fascinant ! Déclara Edward. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le loup.

-Installez-vous dans le canapé Jacob. Je pense qu'il est mieux de rester proche de lui pour l'instant. Commença Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qui est fascinant Edward ?

-Jacob ne sent pas nos odeurs, et… Maintenant que je m'en aperçois, je ne sens pas son odeur infecte comme d'habitude…

-Oh mais c'est vrai ça ! Pour une fois que ça ne sent pas mauvais le chien mouillé. S'extasia Emmett.

Jacob grogna et Harry toujours dans ses bras bougea légèrement.

-Il est magnifique, déclara Esmée en s'approchant du couple.

-Evidemment ! répondit le loup, avec satisfaction et fierté.

Edward laissa un éclat de rire s'échapper.

-Où est Bella ? demanda Rosalie.

Rire qui se finit en un grognement, Edward s'écrasa sur le canapé près des deux âmes-sœurs. S'ensuivit une explication, où Edward et Jacob s'accordèrent pour dire que la jeune femme avait dépassé les bornes.

Ils furent coupés dans les grondements de colère par une chouette frappant à la fenêtre, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Les personnes présentes regardèrent l'oiseau les yeux ronds. Edward s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit doucement, la chouette s'engouffra dans la pièce, se posa sur la table basse face au loup et lui tendit la patte. En plus d'une lettre il y avait un colis carré d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Jacob approcha sa main de la chouette avant de la retirer face aux coups de bec de l'animal, il poussa des jurons et un ricanement se fit entendre.

Comme s'il avait senti que c'était le meilleur moment pour se réveiller Harry ouvrit les yeux, regardant de tous les côtés.

-Par le slip de Merlin. Déclara-t-il en se relevant.

-Le slip de Merlin ? demanda l'un des vampires à voix basse les yeux ronds.

Il détacha le colis à toute vitesse et gratta la tête de la chouette qui hulula de contentement.

-Pourriez-vous lui donnez un peu d'eau ? Je pense que le voyage à était long pour elle… Hey ma belle, repose-toi un peu tu veux. Peut-être aurais-je une réponse pour toi.

Comme si l'animal comprenait il hulula doucement et se posa près du bol pour boire avant de se percher sur une chaise et de fermer les yeux sous les multiples regards de la famille Cullen qui n'en revenait pas.

Harry ouvrit le colis avec beaucoup de prévenance, délicatement il rabattit les pans avant de retenir sa respiration. Il plongea la main pour en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité, et bien que les vampires ne puissent pas pleurer une larme roula sur sa joue tant la douleur était forte. Jasper non loin de là s'écarta de quelques pas avec une grimace de douleur. Finalement Harry posa la cape sur la table après l'avoir touchée avec révérence, les yeux de chaque personne suivant tous ses mouvements sans que le brun ne fasse attention à son auditoire. Il sortit ensuite un balai, pas n'importe quel balai, une chose magnifique qu'il posa doucement sur la cape, s'en suivit un briquet, une plume, une énorme plume grise et blanche. Il arrêta tout mouvement, regardant le fond du carton.

-Mais… Comment tout peut tenir dans un si petit truc ? Demanda Emmett stupéfait.

Harry tourna son regard émeraude sur la personne qui avait parlé, les yeux écarquillés, s'apercevant qu'il avait un public, l'homme ours qui avait une mine stupéfaite poussa un petit cri peu viril en apercevant les deux émeraudes, et c'est à cet instant qu'il regarda toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

-Okay… Souffla-t-il penaud. Je… Je suis désolé…

-Non ça ne fait rien mon chéri. Continue. Nous parlerons après. Prends ton temps. Déclara la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Harry reporta son attention sur le carton, toujours agenouillé devant la table basse, la main de Jacob posé sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme, le trouva magnifique une fois de plus, et le visage d'un blond passa dans son esprit, le sentiment accompagnant ce moment fit froncer les sourcils de Jasper et Edward. Mais personne ne pipa mots. Et le jeune homme brun après un sourire contrit se retourna vers le colis.

Il en sortit une boîte rectangulaire qui n'aurait jamais dû tenir dans le minuscule carton normalement. Il se posa sur ses talons et ouvrit le couvercle, passa ses doigts sur la longueur du bout de bois que la boite renfermait en fermant les yeux de bonheur. Il prit sa baguette et sentit le picotement caractéristique, il l'empocha dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et une fois de plus il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du carton. Il en sortit plusieurs choses, un autre carton aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'il posa plus loin sur la table basse.

Voyant le regard intriguer d'Emmett, il fit un sourire moqueur.

-Je serais toi, j'éviterai tout ce que cette boite peut contenir.

Et mine de rien, il déplia un journal en poussant un soupir. Il allait le déchirer quand Carlisle posa une main sur la sienne.

-Puis-je ?

Harry le regarda un instant, puis le journal, retourna à Carlisle. Il acquiesça doucement et lui tendit. De toute façon il devra expliquer quelques petites choses… Une chose de plus ou de moins quelle importance ?

Il se rabattit sur la lettre, les mains tremblantes. Qui était l'expéditeur ? Qui lui envoyait ces affaires ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tant de questions…

-Si tu veux y répondre, ouvre la lettre.

Harry regarda Edward un éclat d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Qui lui servit un petit sourire contrit.

Finalement Harry décacheta la lettre et sortit le parchemin, le gardant en main. Une main apaisante passa dans ces cheveux et il ferma les yeux appréciant le toucher, un éclat de douleur passa dans son cœur mort. Ce n'était pas lui… c'était différent… C'était mieux. Et c'est peut-être ça qui le perturbait plus qu'il ne fallait.

Il déplia finalement la lettre et commença sa lecture.

_Mini Prongs, _

_Où que tu sois nous espérons que tu vas bien… Ici… C'est pas la joie, mais ainsi va la vie. Maman n'arrête pas de pleurer la perte de Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Bill a failli y passer, sinon nous allons plutôt bien. Quoi que notre investisseur principal nous manque énormément. _

_Maman nous à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé… Elle nous a dit que tu avais disparu, elle a récupéré ta baguette, je suppose que tu en feras un meilleur usage que nous. Nous nous sommes faufilés dans le château pour récupérer certaines affaires que nous pensons indispensables pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il manque la carte… Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée et nous en somme désolés. _

_Nous ne savons pas si nous aurons un retour mais fait attention, tous te croient mort et c'est la panique… Le ministère de la magie est complètement sans dessus dessous… Ils condamnent tous les partisans de Voldy au baiser du Détraqueur, même sans preuves. Je sais que tu veux des nouvelles des autres même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais, comme tu es têtu comme un hippogriffe nous allons te joindre une liste des morts et des disparus. C'est vraiment pas la joie… _

_Du côté des mangemorts il y en a encore certains qui sont en cavales… _

_On pense beaucoup à toi petit frère. Où que tu sois ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, vit la vie que tu as toujours voulue. J'espère que s'il y a des personnes auprès de toi, elles prendront soin de notre petit frère. Tu vas nous manquer mais ne reviens surtout pas. Tu… C'est difficile à dire mais tu es recherché pour meurtre. _

_C'est tellement risible… TOI, le sauveur du monde qui nous débarrasse du plus puissant mage noir, recherché pour son meurtre… La justice est vraiment pourrie. _

_Tiens en parlant de justice… De nouvelles lois voient le jour… De mauvaises lois… Les vampires, loup-garou et autres créatures magiques n'ont plus aucuns droits, ils sont traqués et soit tués, soit marqués. Bill a dû repartir en France avec Fleur à cause de son côté lycan. Ils ont accueilli Teddy et Andromeda le temps qu'elle retombe sur ses pieds… Le pauvre enfant aurait été marqué où éradiqué… Imagine que même les centaures de la forêt interdite sont partis… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… _

_Maman et papa ont décider de partir et d'aller s'installer ailleurs. On cherche encore où. La boutique est fermée et elle le restera, nous en ouvrirons une autre dans le pays où on ira. Puisque nous avons encore beaucoup d'idées…_

_C'est triste à dire mais la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne est pire que si Voldy lui-même était au pouvoir. C'est la décadence, tout le monde cherche à partir… Bientôt le ministère ne pourra plus régner sur personne… C'est tellement risible. _

_Écoute, ne répond pas. Si tu es en vie, renvoie la chouette avec un papier vierge. Vigilance constante. Ils te recherchent parce qu'ils ont peur de ta puissance… Personne n'aurait pensé que ça finirait ainsi. Nous nous sommes battus pour la paix et la liberté et on vit dans un monde de peur… Je ne comprends pas les dirigeants. Surtout que King aurait dû être Ministre mais, comme c'est facile, il a disparu… Personne ne sait où il se trouve… Qui sait, ils l'ont peut-être tué pour prendre le pouvoir…_

_Oh, et l'école est fermée… Même McGo s'en va. Les professeurs aussi… Personne ne sait si Poudlard rouvrira un jour. Quel gâchis pour une si belle école… _

_Bref. Gred et moi pensons à toi. Prends soin de toi petit frère tu feras toujours partie de notre famille. Quoi que tu fasses. Je sais qu'on se reverra un jour. Fait attention la tête brûlée. Tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs à tous. Papa et Maman pensent tout le temps à toi aussi, et même s'ils auraient préféré t'accueillir et que tu restes avec nous, on sait tous que c'est trop dangereux pour toi, alors reste où tu es. _

_Gred et Forge. _

_Ps : On s'est arrangés avec les gobelins. Dans le fond du carton imprime ta magie et tu trouveras un truc. Surtout garde les en sécurité mais ne les mets pas sauf si les gobelins le permettent mais ne prends aucuns risques. Ils pourraient retrouver ta trace avec ça… Et… enfin une lettre t'explique tout alors dépêche-toi de regarder. _

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois, n'en revenant pas. Finalement il regarda les personnes autour de lui, qui étaient toutes penché sur le journal, s'extasiant surement de la photo mobile.

-Hum… Excusez-moi…

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu as fini mon chéri ? Demanda Esmée.

-Non… Pas encore mais… Pourrais-je avoir le journal ? Enfin de quoi parle-t-il ?

-C'est un peu complexe et nous ne comprenons pas tous… Ils parlent du sauveur qui serait un meurtrier… De lois, de ministère de la magie, de lois contre des vampire, des loups garous… Je…

-Ce n'est rien… Je vous dois des explications mais… Je vais d'abord finir.

-Pas de soucis.

Harry regarda le parchemin qui était encore dans l'enveloppe et qu'il n'avait pas vu. Une liste de noms… Voilà à quoi se résumer sa vie passé. Une putain de liste de noms.

_Décédés : _

_Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks – Lupin, Colin Crivey, Lavande Brown, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, le professeur Flitwick, Hagrid._

_Disparus : _

_Harry Potter, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Severus Snape (personne n'a retrouver son corps). _

_Et nous sommes désolé mini Prongs mais Dray… Il est mort, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver… _

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron, même s'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, tomber sous un sortilège de son père, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de marbre du brun. Une main sur son épaule, le même sentiment de sécurité, de malaise face au bien-être, il se dégagea douloureusement.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas… C'est trop dur…

-Harry ? Demanda Carlisle en s'approchant.

Finalement se fut Edward qui l'intercepta et qui le pris dans ces bras. Et Harry ne put rien faire que de s'accrocher à sa chemise. Edward se tourna vers Jacob.

-Il est désolé. Il ne veut pas réagir comme sa face à toi mais… Il a perdu une personne… C'était son… C'est… C'est difficile à dire puisqu'il est ton empreinte mais… Il était son amant, ils étaient amoureux… Et… Il est mort devant lui. Il s'en veut beaucoup de pouvoir passer à autre chose et même si tu es son âme-sœur et… Il dit que c'est la magie qui vous a réunis, j'avoue ne pas comprendre… Mais il est désolé, il lui faut du temps pour passer à autre chose. Il ne veut pas te faire de mal…

Mais bien sur le loup eu comme un coup au cœur, posant ces orbes grises sur son empreinte, ressentit toute la tristesse, la détresse qui s'échappait par les pores de sa peau, sans pouvoir rien faire, ça lui fit mal. La colère gronda dans son cœur, son empreinte ne pouvait l'aimer… C'est tout ce qu'il retenait de ce qui se passait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il tomba à genou, se tenant la poitrine en haletant.

Le brun eu un couinement et releva la tête sur Jacob, écarquillant les yeux.

-Non… Non… NON ! Non Jacob je suis désolé. Ce… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi…

Edward relâcha le brun qui tomba à genoux devant le loup.

-Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé. Chuchota-t-il.

Mais le loup en Jacob ne répondait plus de rien, griffant, essayant par tous les moyens de sortir de son enveloppe charnelle, il voulait tous détruire, son empreinte ne voulait pas de lui.

-Harry… Il… Il pense que tu ne veux pas de lui… Son loup… Mon dieu…

Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et embrassa le brun.

Jacob lâcha son cœur pour passer ses bras autour de son âme-sœur par pur réflexe. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant le baiser, respirant son odeur. Quand il s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration il regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla Harry. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies ça. Je te demande juste du temps… J'ai juste besoin de temps… Sanglota-t-il.

-D'accord… répondit Jacob en resserrant son étreinte. Mais laisse-moi rester près de toi. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi… Je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais pas survivre si je dois être loin de toi… Je t'en supplie.

-Oui… Oui… Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé.

Harry sanglota encore pendant un instant. Et quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, seuls les chuchotements du brun qui demandait pardon se firent entendre.

-Harry, murmura Jacob, arrête c'est bon j'ai compris. Je te pardonne. Et même si je suis jaloux que ton cœur appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre… Je sais que je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose… S'il le faut je t'aimerais pour deux.

-Non. Jacob, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai aimé Draco mais jamais autant que je ne t'aimerais toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur, tu es ma moitié et je t'aime déjà, enfin mon cœur et mon âme t'aiment déjà. Mais j'ai vu Dray mourir… Il avait promis qu'on se reverrait… Il comptait pour moi, mais personne ne comptera jamais plus que toi… Il me faut juste un peu de temps… Parce que ta présence m'apaise, ton toucher, te sentir près de moi… Tout ça me fait du bien… Mais…

-Mais ? demanda Jacob d'une petite voix.

-Mais, cela ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours qu'il est mort… Alors son souvenir me… me hante en quelque sorte et même si tout sera toujours mieux avec toi… ça me fait bizarre et ça me met mal à l'aise… Ok… je crois que je m'enfonce.

-Non… Je crois que je comprends… Prends ton temps mais laisse-moi veiller sur toi… Je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de toi…

-D'accord, souffla le petit brun en posant sa tête sur le torse du métis écoutant les battements régulier de l'organe, apaisant par la même le sien, même s'il ne battrait plus jamais.

* * *

_Voilà, quelques révélations, des nouvelles du monde magique. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés. _

_Bonne semaine. _

_H._


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello les doudous, _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, trêve de bavardage ! _

_Je vous remercie tous, ainsi que ma Bêta, Noour pour son aide et sa correction ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**The light of my Darkness**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Harry s'écarta du jeune homme, il se pencha de nouveau sur le carton et insuffla sa magie, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit et se pencha pour regarder dans le fond du carton deux boîtes carrées apparurent, ainsi qu'un parchemin plié en quatre coincé entre les deux boîtes. Harry s'empara du parchemin et le décacheta à l'aide de sa magie.

_Très chère Mr Potter, _

_La banque Gringotts vous envoie des sincères condoléances pour les amis et la famille de cœur que vous avez pu perdre pendant cette guerre. Nous nous désolons que vous deviez vous cacher, mais c'est pour le mieux, surtout pour vous. _

_Avec cette lettre, vous recevez les bagues de Lord qui vous reviennent de droit, ainsi que les sceaux qui vont avec. Je sais de vos amis les jumeaux, que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de vous enseigner les us et coutumes des nobles familles de sang-purs anglaises, donc dans la bourse tout au fond du carton se trouve tout ce que vous auriez dû apprendre en étant l'héritier de votre noble famille. Je vous prie Héritier Potter de prendre conscience de votre héritage avant de ne serait-ce que porter l'une de ces deux chevalières. _

_Dans cette bourse se trouve aussi les documents pour recevoir votre héritage, magique et politique. Oui magique. Alors avant tout, avant de ne serait-ce accepter de porter les bagues de Lords, je vous prie de signer les papiers. Ainsi, si votre magie est instable vous retrouverez sa stabilité. _

_Dans cette bourse se trouvent aussi des documents particuliers, je vous demande donc de signer avant de même ne serait-ce que de jeter un œil au reste. De mauvaises choses vous sont arrivé Mr Potter, au nez et à la barbe de notre éminente institution Gobline et nous en sommes plus que désolé. _

_Les papiers de votre nouvelle identité sont également dans cette bourse, ainsi que les testaments de vos défunts parents et de Lord Sirius Black. La famille Black ayant entre-temps récupéré les coffres de la famille, plus celle des Malefoy et des Lestrange. Vous êtes le dernier descendant de ces familles, et nous en sommes désolés. _

_Nous avons rédigé un testament en votre nom, et une chose a facilité les papiers puisque vous êtes arrivé dans une branche de la famille Black. Nous savons aussi que vous avez rencontré votre âme-sœur, et vous avez été reconnu devant la magie faisant partie de leur famille. Ainsi, le ministère ne remontera jamais jusqu'à vous et nous y veillerons. _

_Votre argent a déjà été déplacer dans des coffres qui sont à votre nouveau nom. Cet argent est intraçable rassurez-vous. Vos biens d'Angleterre vont être vendus, seul le manoir Potter et le square Grimaud vous reviennent de droits puisque vous êtes le futur Lord régnant. _

_Vous trouverez les clefs des différents coffres dans la bourse, prenez en soins. Il y a en tout quatre coffres, deux à votre nouveau nom, un sous le nom des Black et le troisième au nom de votre âme sœur. Vous aurez aussi des relevés de compte avec des détails de chaque objet et Or qui se trouvent dans chaque coffre bien fourni. Plus, dans le coffre Black, il y a une autre clef, mais vous en saurez plus en lisant les parchemins confidentiels et surtout légèrement embêtant pour nous… _

_Un dernier conseil Héritier Potter-Black, ne revenez pas en Angleterre, pour rien au monde. Sous aucun prétexte. Je vous en supplie pour votre survie. Puisque, entre votre nouveau statut, votre âme-sœur qui meurt si vous mourrez également, et le contrat d'un million de galion sur votre tête… surtout que le statut de votre âme-sœur n'est pas des meilleurs en Angleterre, ne parlons même pas de votre nouvelle famille, si je puis dire. Non seulement, si vous venez, vous serez capturé et tué, ou simplement tué. De plus les personnes autour de vous qui voudrait vous retrouver seraient capturés et tués également. Alors pour votre propre bien je vous en conjure hériter, ne remettez pas un pied ici. _

_Je vous souhaite de vivre une belle vie héritier, une meilleur que celle que vous avez bien pu vivre, là où vous vous trouvez. Trouvez ce dont vous avez besoin et gardez-le. _

_Moi, Ragnarök, chef suprême de la Banque Gringotts, vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, et ce même si le climat n'est plus totalement sûr en Angleterre. _

_Que votre Or coule toujours à flot et que vos ennemis périssent dans la douleur future Lord Potter-Black. _

_Ragnarök. _

_Post-Scriptum : Je me suis personnellement occupé d'enlever les traces sur vous, votre baguette, votre balai, votre magnifique cape, mais également sur les bagues de Lord. Personne, je vous le jure ne vous retrouvera. Pensez à passer dans la succursale près d'où vous vivrez à présent. _

Harry resta un instant interdit, il relut la lettre une deuxième fois, plutôt surpris des cachoteries du Gobelin. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit l'une après l'autre les boîtes contenant les armoiries des deux familles dont il héritait. La première qu'il ouvrit fut celle des Potter, une magnifique chevalière en Or dans un écrin pourpre, le blason de la famille Potter représenté par un P stylisé avec derrière un griffon bordeaux. La deuxième chevalière, plus noir était en Or blanc posé sur un écrin de satin noir, un B stylisé, un magnifique pygargue à tête blanche dessiné en noir derrière le B. Et bien sûr, les sceaux des deux familles l'un en or et bordeaux, l'autre en Or blanc et noir. Des pièces magnifiques.

Harry referma les boîtes avec un soupir. Se rappelant de certains détails de la lettre, il sortit du carton la dernière chose qu'il pourrait y trouver. Une bourse en peau de dragon, carré, d'une vingtaine de centimètres environ.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit la liasse de papiers avec la pochette qui protégeait les papiers. Quatre petites clefs en tombèrent, l'une d'entre elles était relié à un cordon en cuir noir pour la reconnaitre, deux d'entre elles possédaient un cordon de cuir bordeaux et le dernier cordon était blanc.

Harry fit apparaitre une petite chaine en or et attacha les clefs autour de son cou pour les garder en tout temps près de lui. Sa magie l'aida à les dissimuler sous l'œil incrédule d'une famille de vampires et de son âme-sœur surprit mais plutôt fier.

Il sortit le premier papier, en prit connaissance avant de le signer avec la plume de sang qui était apparu. Il se tendit sous le coup de la surprise en sentant une douleur prés de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents.

Jasper se releva surpris en sentant la douleur du petit nouveau, grimaçant face à l'amplitude. Il fronça les sourcils en se disant que le jeune homme, vampire ou pas, ne devrait pas juste fermer les yeux et serrer les dents, il devrait être en train de hurler…

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant les pensées de Jasper, et retourna son attention vers son nouveau petit frère. Il s'approcha de Jasper et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Nous aurons des explications Jaz, mais je t'assure que tu n'aurais pas voulu être là quand nous sommes allées le chercher tout à l'heure.

Edward se tourna doucement vers le jeune homme aux yeux toujours fermés, il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, une question de plus à ajouter à la liste.

-Harry ? est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui… répondit le jeune homme en grinçant des dents. Ce n'est rien. Ça ira.

Un halo pourpre entoura alors le jeune homme et comme s'il y avait un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur, puis aussi soudainement que c'était apparu, le halo disparut comme aspiré par le corps.

Harry poussa un soupir quand la douleur reflua et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder tous les yeux tournés vers lui. Il regarda les papiers, mais décida qu'a tête reposé, seul et en meilleur forme serait le mieux pour les étudier. Alors il sortit les livres un par un, et regarda distraitement les différents titres. Plus d'une vingtaine de livres furent sortis et posés sur la table.

-ça ne s'arrête donc jamais ? Demanda un brun, aussi grand qu'un ours.

Cette pensée fit ricaner Edward.

-Heu, cela dépend. En l'occurrence, j'ai tout sorti… Déclara Harry avec un sourire contrit.

Deux livres en particulier attirèrent l'œil d'Harry : Un à la couverture bordeaux estampillé du sceau des Potter et un noir comme la nuit avec le sceau des Black.

Harry allait ranger les différents objets dans la besace en cuir quand une main se posa sur la sienne.

-Puis-je ? demanda Edward en montrant un livre noir à la tranche dorée.

-Heu. Oui. Vas-y.

Finalement, il rangea tout dans la bourse et regarda enfin autour de lui. Chaque personne était différente, mais se ressemblant également. Une blonde aristocratique, élégante, mais surtout magnifique était assise élégamment sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. L'homme à ses côtés était brun, grand, très grand et ressemblait vraiment à un ours avec tous ses muscles. Il regardait le balai d'Harry avec les yeux pétillants d'envie d'en savoir plus. Plus loin, une jeune femme au regard rêveur qui lui fit penser à Luna était son contraire. Brune les cheveux en bataille, ou savamment coiffer au choix. A ses côtés un blond plutôt coincé du point de vue d'Harry, crispé comme si quelque chose le dérangeait en permanence, tous deux souriaient doucement. La brune touchait la plume, parlant à voix basse, se demandant surement de quel animal pouvait-elle bien venir. Derrière eux, il y avait le médecin, le chef de famille, blond, avec le bras autour des épaules d'une belle femme brune, qui regardait Harry avec un sourire doux mais tinté d'une tristesse qu'Harry ne comprît pas tellement.

Ensuite, il y avait Edward, assis derrière lui, assez loin de Jacob. Il avait le nez plongé dans le livre, comme si ce qu'il lisait était de la plus haute importance.

-C'est vraiment intéressant à vrai dire. Même si je dois dire que je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que je lis… Bougonna le vampire, avec tout de même un sourire.

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Oh… Eh bien, je suis un télépathe. Je ne le fais pas exprès mais j'entends les pensées.

-Wow, okai… Murmura le brun, se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse attention à ses pensées.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de fermer son esprit, comme lui avait appris le professeur Snape. Et il y arriva en un instant, ce qui fit sursauter Edward.

-Comment fais-tu ça ? S'exclama le vampire.

-Avec beaucoup moins de difficulté que je ne le pensais… C'est une discipline de mon monde.

-Mais… Je n'entends plus rien… Se lamenta Edward.

Harry sourit, peut-être qu'il s'adapterait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Si seulement il n'avait pas un chat dans la gorge… Il se racla la gorge, curieux de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Heu désolé…

-Je pense que c'est la soif Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois avoir soif. Je suppose que tu n'as pas bu de sang depuis que tu t'es réveillé. Donc, je pense que c'est la soif. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu de vampire comme toi, qui n'as pas un besoin de sang dès le réveil… Un nouveau-né suit ses instincts sans même s'en rendre compte, il tue beaucoup pendant sa première période… Mais toi… on croirait presque que tu es transformé depuis des années.

-Je suppose que c'est ma magie…

-C'est donc pour cela que les images bougent ? Demanda Carlisle en montrant le journal.

-Oui, rit Harry, tout comme ce balai vol, et cette cape rend invisible.

-Non ! Sérieux ?! S'exclama l'homme ours.

Harry rit et passa la cape sur ses épaules pour faire une démonstration. Il rit une nouvelle fois de la réaction de la famille vampire.

-Harry, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter correctement, et toi non plus. Alors je vais le faire maintenant. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma compagne, Esmée. Ensuite, la blonde est Rosalie son compagnon c'est Emmett. Viens ensuite Jasper et Alice. Et enfin, Edward. Les enfants, voici Harry.

Ledit Harry fit un petit signe de la main, gêné.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'un loup imprégné pourrait vivre avec un vampire… Enfin, peut-être est-ce la magie ? enfin ta magie ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun.

-Ma meute, la meute Quileute, est l'ennemi naturel des vampires. Normalement, nous les tuons… Mais enfin, c'est un peu différent avec la famille Cullen. Ils sont différents…

-Le sang. Ils boivent du sang animal, c'est ça ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Alors c'est pour cela que vos yeux sont dorés, au lieu de rouge ?

-Oui. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi les tiens sont toujours verts…

-Oh… C'est vrai ? cool… Eh bien je suppose que ma magie est encore responsable. Donc cela veut dire que vous êtes des vampires moldus ? je ne savais même pas que c'était seulement possible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu ?

-Oh… Et bien une personne sans magie… Répondit Harry Contrit.

-Donc, il y a différentes sortes de vampire… Commença à méditer Carlisle.

-Non. Enfin, pas vraiment, seulement la magie améliore le côté vampire. Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais dû le dire… C'est plutôt vexant…

-Pas de souci. Rit doucement le médecin.

-Mais, je ne pensais pas que des moldus pouvaient seulement survivre au venin… Peut-être aviez-vous juste un peu de magie, assez pour être transformé. Enfin, de toute façon vous n'êtes pas les pires créatures que j'ai pu voir.

Harry préféra se taire plutôt que de débiter des âneries. Il regarda les personnes présentes. Il ne pensait pas même survivre à cette fichue guerre… Et le voilà entouré d'une famille de vampires. Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude. Enfin, maintenant il avait l'éternité… Plutôt cocasse quand on passe 7 ans à courir après la mort, et ce juste pour vivre.

-Peut-être devrais-tu tout de même aller chasser Harry. Déclara un grand blond, Jasper si Harry se souvenait bien.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Bonne semaine. _

_H._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello, _

_Je ne vais pas être longue en blabla ^^ ! La fin approche doucement, donc je vous laisse a votre lecture. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour suivre ma fanfiction et la lire ! Je remercie également Noour pour sa gentillesse mais surtout son aide et sa correction !_

* * *

**The light of my Darkness**

* * *

_-Peut-être devrais-tu tout de même aller chasser Harry. Déclara un grand blond, Jasper si Harry se souvenait bien._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il acquiesça doucement. Edward et l'homme ours étaient debout avant même que quelqu'un d'autre ne bouge. Mais Harry se leva plus doucement, il remit les différentes choses dans le carton, pas qu'il pensait qu'il y aurait un voleur ou quoi. Mais ces possessions étaient les dernières qu'il possédait de son passé. Et il voulait les protéger, pas seulement des gens autour de lui mais aussi si jamais des personnes de son passé viendraient pour l'arrêter.

Il allait faire un pas quand un nouveau hibou débarqua et le fit soupirer.

-Par la barbe de Merlin… ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

-il a vraiment de drôles d'expressions, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Harry décacheta la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. C'était seulement le ministère magique américain qui lui procurait l'asile. Enfin, il ne dirait rien de sa survie et de sa condition. Il avait également un arrangement avec les gobelins, qui avait prévenu eux-même le ministère, qu'il était, certes arrivé illégalement, mais que la magie l'avait fait atterrir sur le sol américain sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il expliqua rapidement ce que la lettre contenait, écrivit une réponse courte, des remerciements et donna sa réponse au rapace avant de sortir dehors. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que Jacob n'était pas dehors.

-Il a peur que l'odeur de son sang ne te gêne lors de la chasse… Même si tu as ta magie…

-D'accord. Voyons voir quel sont ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

Harry avait un petit sourire, courir ainsi était grisant, grâce à sa magie il sentait toujours le vent dans ses cheveux, les différentes odeurs qui l'entouraient étaient si agréable. Il se stoppa un instant en fermant les yeux, il inspira un grand coup et écouta simplement les bruits de la forêt, de la nature environnante.

Quand il eut fini de chasser, ses vêtements, du moins ceux qu'il portait, étaient en lambeau mais grâce à la magie il n'y paraissait plus. Harry s'arrêta un instant, se retournant vers les personnes qui l'accompagnait.

-Je vais vous rejoindre plus tard.

Edward acquiesça doucement tandis que Jasper partait déjà devant.

-Mais… Commença l'ours.

Edward pouffa doucement sous le surnom qu'il avait entendu dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais prit le bras de son frère et lui chuchota doucement qu'il avait juste besoin d'être seul pendant un moment.

Harry se retrouva donc seul et se posa dans une clairière dos à un arbre, et se mit à réfléchir. Il pensa d'abord à cette famille qui l'avait accueilli il y a longtemps déjà. Il pensa aux morts, ceux qu'il avait vus tomber sur le champ de bataille, Amis ou Ennemis. Il pensa aux personnes qu'il avait lui-même tuées.

Et finalement, la colère remplaça le premier sentiment de tristesse. Le monde magique ne l'avait pas seulement envoyé combattre, élevé comme un porc qu'on envoie à l'abattoir. Non. Non, bien sûr, il avait été élevé pour ça et pour mourir en emportant le seigneur des ténèbres. Finalement, il ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix. Tuer Voldemort n'avait pas apporté beaucoup plus à l'Angleterre… Les jumeaux avaient même dit que c'était pire au point qu'ils déménagent tous.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était là, assit au même endroit à ressasser son passé, à penser au présent et à réfléchir au futur. Il sentait bien un tiraillement au niveau de son cœur mort, mais n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Plus les heures passaient et plus sa gorge se serrait, rendant sa respiration difficile, bien qu'il n'en ait réellement besoin. Sa magie s'agitait doucement comme… non, pas comme quand il avait mal ou qu'il était en colère, mais plutôt comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le sentiment de mal être s'intensifiait et son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Une pensée fugace s'insinua en lui, celle d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris. Jacob.

Harry haleta, comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? comment avait-il même pu l'oublier ? Il se releva en colère contre lui-même et courut aussi vite qu'il put en direction de la maison des Cullen.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révélant le petit lutin brun qui lui fit un sourire triste, chuchotant seulement qu'elle l'avait vu venir. Il pénétra dans la demeure, sans même un mot pour Alice.

-Il est dans le bureau, informa le patriarche de la famille Cullen.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir où était le bureau. Il marcha les yeux fixés sur ses pensées, sans rien voir au-dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit. Ses sens lui disaient seulement qu'il fallait qu'il y aille.

Quand il pénétra finalement dans le bureau, le jeune homme était couché dans le canapé, replié complètement sur lui-même et le cœur mort du nouveau vampire se serra de douleur. Il ferma la porte et apposa un sort de silence. Le vampire s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, qui sans qu'il ne l'ait même entendu poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Harry s'accroupit face au visage ou une grimace de douleur était toujours présente. Il soupira doucement et approcha lentement sa main du visage de son vis-à-vis. D'une douce caresse il traça les contours du visage. Jacob, dans son demi-sommeil poussa un soupir de contentement, ses muscles se détendant doucement. Harry passa alors sa main dans les cheveux, grattant doucement le cuir chevelu du brun, et gloussa quand une espèce de ronronnement sortit de la gorge de Jacob.

Les deux orbes couleur argent liquide s'ouvrirent et les joues mates se colorèrent doucement.

-Hey… Murmura doucement Harry en passa le dos de sa main sur la joue légèrement colorée. Je suis désolé Jacob. Je ne te mérite pas… Tu es si parfait… Et je suis si… Si impure. J'aurais dû mourir, pour éviter de faire souffrir quiconque étant auprès de moi… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis désolé. Et maintenant voilà que j'oublie notre lien et que je te laisse souffrir… que je te fasse souffrir de mon éloignement…

-Arrête ! Le coupa durement Jacob. S'il te plaît, déclara-t-il plus doucement, arrête de te torturer, voit ça comme une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie ? Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour une telle chose, tu ne peux pas penser à tous… Tu as le droit de vouloir te remettre de tout ce qui a pu se passer, peu importe ce que c'est. Je sais que tu mettras surement du temps à t'en remettre mais, je peux affirmer que je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais toujours là, parce que la magie a choisi, d'après ce que tu as dit. Mais aussi parce que au fond de moi, je sais que tu es la personne qui me correspond le mieux… Et parce que ma magie, à ma manière, t'a choisi. Parce que mon loup t'a choisi. Mais surtout parce que j'ai choisi de faire confiance à tout ça et de te sauver. Alors, si tu veux de moi, je serais toujours là.

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle d'Harry, et Jacob releva doucement sa main pour l'arrêter. Il essuya doucement la joue et sa main passa sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui. Un bras passa doucement dans le dos du vampire et Harry se retrouva blotti contre le corps chaud du loup.

La main passait et repassait dans ses cheveux, l'apaisant de bien des façons. Il soupira doucement, le nez dans le cou du loup. Son odeur était une pure merveille pour ses sens et l'étau de son cœur se desserra.

-Je suis sûr que ce ne sera jamais tout rose, je ne peux promettre que ce sera toujours tout rose, mais je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour qu'enfin tu t'en sortes. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureux. Quitte à vivre dans un clan de sangsue.

La dernière déclaration avait été dites en marmonnant, faisant pouffer Harry. Il releva doucement son visage pour regarder le visage de Jacob et sourit doucement, posant un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres du loup. Loup qui rougit doucement de bonheur, son cœur ratant un battement.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il avec gratitude. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un croit en moi. Je veux dire, sans connaitre le statut de survivant… Sans la célébrité qui va avec. Qui me donne sa confiance sans rien en retour… Qui… Enfin, juste merci…

Harry reposa sa tête dans le cou du loup, posant un tendre baisé sur la peau mate, faisant frissonner le quileute.

-Je crois que je pourrais vous aimer Mr Black, Chuchota le vampire. Mais…

Harry se releva si vite qu'il heurta la table basse et l'explosa en mille morceaux. Il resta là, hébété à regarder le loup qui c'était lui-même assis dans le canapé.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ? demanda-t-il, sans s'inquiéter de la table.

-Je… Je suis… Immortel. Tu… Tu es un humain… Tu… Non. Non ça fait trop mal de voir les autres mourir… Je ne peux pas… Pas une nouvelle fois… Tu mourras forcément un jour… Et… Et je me retrouverais seul… Encore.

-Harry ! Claqua la voix de Jacob.

Le brun s'arrêta, choqué et regarda le loup.

-Harry… Soupira le quileute, tant que je me transformerais, je ne vieillirais jamais… Souvent, un loup décide d'arrêter de muter pour pouvoir vieillir en même temps que son empreinte… Je ne suis pas immortel, c'est vrai. Mais je serais là tant que tu vivras. Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Je serais la tant que tu voudras de moi.

Harry regarda Jacob avec gratitude, émerveillement. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient quand il était face à lui, et pourtant, il avait envie d'y croire. Envie de tout faire pour cette nouvelle vie, ou cette nouvelle chance. Pour cette famille, même si elle ne l'avait pas encore accepté. Même si elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance en lui. Il voulait tout de même essayer.

C'est pour ça qu'il se releva, réparant la table d'un mouvement de la main et qu'il s'approcha du loup.

Il lui tendit la main et attendit qu'il la prenne pour le relever et se rapprocher de lui.

Doucement, comme au ralentit, il passa ses doigts sur les bras du jeune homme et remonta jusqu'à son cou. L'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à ses côtes et passa dans son dos, l'autre continua sa course jusqu'à sa nuque. Harry s'approcha avec douceur et posa ses lèvres sur celles pleines et purpurines de Jacob.

Ils fermèrent au même moment les yeux, poussant un soupir de bien-être en même temps. Jacob rendit son étreinte à Harry, le serrant avec force contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade, le baiser était si doux qu'il crut mourir d'amour pour le jeune homme. Lui qui avait veillé tout le temps qu'avait duré le supplice de son âme sœur. Lui qui avait eu peur de perdre le jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il aimait déjà.

Et il l'avait suivi pendant ces quelques jours, il avait eu si peur d'être rejeté… Mais à ce moment-là, où ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, son cœur était empli de bonheur et d'amour, l'étau qui le serrait avait disparu…

-Merci. Murmura doucement Jacob.

Et pour toute réponse, Harry se blottit plus près de lui.

.

Edward débarqua au bout de plusieurs heures, inquiet de ne rien entendre et les trouva tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, endormis. Il soupira doucement de bonheur. Ils avaient tous deux besoins de l'autre et il était heureux qu'ils se soient trouvés. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune vampire, c'est comme si son bonheur passait avant le sien. Il aurait tout fait pour le provoquer. Mais dans cette histoire, il avait aussi perdu.

Bella.

* * *

_Je sais je sais, toujours pas d'explications ^^ elles arrivent promis ! Mais un peu de douceur, c'est toujours bien non ? : P ! _

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! _

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_H._


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello ! _

_C'est mon dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y aura tout de même encore deux publications, une pour l'épilogue et un petit bonus parce que je trouvais que ce n'était pas assez xD. Mais c'est bel et bien la fin pour cette fiction. _

_J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas déçu ! _

_Merci a tous de me suivre, de commenter et d'aimer mon écrit. Ça me touche énormément. _

_Merci a Noour pour sa correction et son aide. _

_Bonne lecture a la semaine prochaine. _

_H._

* * *

**The light of my Darkness**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était toujours blotti dans les bras musclés du loup et pendant un instant il savoura la chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Un petit soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, un pincement au cœur pour son petit blond. Il lui restait seulement des souvenirs de cet amour hors du commun, commencer par une haine mutuelle…

Pendant qu'il était seul dans la forêt, Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il savait au fond de lui, qu'il appartenait en quelque sorte au métamorphe, que plus le temps passerait et plus il s'attacherait à lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Harry savait tout ça, mais c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Il se releva doucement pour observer le visage qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait pris le temps d'observer. Les yeux fermés, il respirait doucement, la bouche entrouverte. Magnifique, était le qualificatif qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité pour qualifier le métis. Une légère barbe mangeait mon menton, comme s'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis une ou deux journées. Des lèvres vermeilles qui appelaient au baiser.

Harry approcha doucement sa main et du bout des doigts parcourut les contours du visage. Les doigts comme prit de leur propre envie plongèrent dans la chevelure sombre et épaisse du jeune homme.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que les yeux papillonnèrent, les bras se serrèrent un instant autour de lui et Jacob le rapprocha plus près si c'était possible. Puis les yeux encore embués de sommeil se posèrent sur le visage face à lui.

-Jour'. Chuchota le jeune homme.

Harry eut un petit rire, il pensait que la merveille qui lui faisait face était plutôt adorable. Peu importe qu'il fût un loup tueur gigantesque. Les joues de Jacob rosirent légèrement, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les toucher du bout des doigts.

-Bonjour. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier la nuit de jour…

-Je m'en fiche du moment que je peux me réveiller tous les jours sous la caresse de tes doigts… Murmura-t-il avant de prendre une teinte plus rouge encore. Je suis désolé… Je ne…

-Ça ne fait rien coupa le brun. En fait, c'est plutôt agréable d'entendre ce genre de chose… Je n'ai pas été vraiment habitué à ça dans ma vie…

Jacob eut une moue perplexe, il avait tellement de questions pour son empreinte mais il ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements alors il garda le silence.

Harry qui avait suivi le cours des pensées du loup eut un petit sourire mélancolique.

-Je ne peux te promettre que tu sauras tout… Mais je te promets que tu auras des explications.

-Peu importe Harry. Chuchota le jeune homme. Peu importe ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as fait… Je m'en fiche, ça ne changera rien… Tu es mon empreinte et je compte te garder près de moi pour l'éternité. Et… Je, je te promets que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Harry fut ému des paroles de Jacob. Il le regarda, plongeant ses orbes dans le puits d'amour du loup et murmura tout bas un « merci » plein d'émotion. Il se rapprocha doucement des lèvres tentantes, Harry eut un moment d'hésitation et finalement il posa ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et chaste. Juste quelques secondes mais Jacob ferma les yeux sous les sensations.

Le loup resserra son étreinte sur le vampire, par peur de le perdre, de le voir partir ou s'éloigner de lui. Sa main, posé sur le bas du dos de son empreinte, l'autre sur la nuque, massant doucement du bout des doigts la peau soyeuse. Harry poussa un petit soupir de bien-être, les doigts massaient doucement sa peau froide, lui procurant de délicieux frissons par la chaleur du toucher.

Leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement pour entamer un doux baiser, enivrant, langoureux mais toujours aussi doux. Quand ils se séparèrent Jacob haletait doucement.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de choses qu'avec toi. Pas que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience… Finit-il en marmonnant doucement le rouge aux joues.

Harry eut un autre petit rire, son âme-sœur était si attendrissante, si pure, si naïve…

-Tu es tout simplement adorable et je serais un connard de rejeter une âme comme la tienne. Personne ne pourrait d'ailleurs. J'ai déjà rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi quand j'étais plus jeune…

Les doigts d'Harry c'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans la chevelure sombre, passant derrière la nuque du loup et entreprit un nouveau baiser.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre ce lien qui les rapprochait inexorablement. Qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Et le pincement au cœur qu'il avait, diminuait de plus en plus, et plus il accepterait ce lien et plus il disparaîtrait. Et la tristesse qu'Harry ressentit n'y changerait rien.

C'était tout simplement inévitable.

Harry se recula pour regarder son loup. Oui, _son_ loup. Dans son subconscient, Jacob Black était _son_ loup, _son_ âme sœur, _sa_ moitié, son tout. Peu importe les sentiments qu'il avait bien pu avoir avant lui. Et malgré la peine que cela lui procurait, il était heureux de sentir cette chaleur qui le parcourait.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups portés à la porte.

Ils relevèrent le visage d'un même mouvement pour répondre. Edward rentra et après un petit sourire,

-Esmée a pensé que Jacob devait avoir faim.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il gloussa quand son loup fit un grondement sourd et que l'estomac de ce dernier gargouilla de façon fort peu élégante. Il le regarda avec tendresse avant de se relever et de l'aider à faire de même, gardant doucement la main de ce dernier dans la sienne.

.

Une fois descendu, Jacob entama son repas d'un appétit d'ogre sous le regard rieur d'Harry.

Harry soupira doucement, il sentait tous les regards sur lui, il savait qu'ils avaient tous besoin de savoir… Plus encore son âme sœur avait également le droit à la vérité.

Les paroles de Carlisle lui revinrent en mémoire, il avait parlé d'une famille, comme Edward. Voulait-il vraiment d'une famille ? Pourquoi même se poser la question, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Bien sûr il voulait une famille. Avec des frères et des sœurs…

Au bout d'une minute il releva la tête, regardant chaque personne qui lui faisait face. Aucun dégout, juste de la curiosité, de la tendresse… Ils ne le connaissaient pas mais, malgré tout il le comptait déjà parmi eux. Et ça plus que tout réchauffa le cœur de glace d'Harry.

-Je sais, que vous voulez des réponses… Que vous avez beaucoup de questions… Mais… ça va être vraiment difficile pour moi de vous compter mon histoire… Et, en aucun cas je ne veux parler de mon enfance.

Harry regarda chaque personne, essayant de sonder leurs sincérités. Seule une femme, blonde le regardait avec dédain. Un instant, le visage de Drago se superposa au sien et il pensa qu'elle aurait pu faire partie de la famille Malefoy avec ses traits délicats et aristocratiques.

Après un nouveau soupir il prit la parole, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table et ne la lâcha plus le temps de son discours.

« -Je suis ce que l'on appelle un sorcier. Je fais de la magie grâce à ma baguette, je vis… Je vivais dans un monde que les moldus ne connaissent pas. Nous vivions cachées aux yeux de tous. Mais enfin, bref.

Je viens d'Angleterre. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la communauté sorcière.

Il y avait un mage blanc, le directeur de mon école, il avait battu un mage noir et il avait recueilli dans son école un sorcier particulier. Ce sorcier Tom Jedusor, était un enfant ayant vécu dans un orphelinat. Il était seul, se faisait maltraiter par les autres enfants, et par les personnes qui s'occupaient des orphelins. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il était émerveillé mais, il a toujours été solitaire. Finalement, il est sorti de l'école sept ans plus tard, diplômé mais toujours si seul.

Par peur de la mort, ou de vieillir, il avait recherché pendant sa scolarité, le moyen d'être immortel. Il l'avait finalement trouvé, une magie très noire, pas vraiment belle. Il a alors tué la famille moldu qui lui restait, déchirant son âme en deux et enferma un morceau de cette âme dans un objet qu'il garda près de lui. On nommera ces objets des horcruxes. Ce morceau d'âme protégé par de nombreux sortilèges lui procurait effectivement l'immortalité.

Mais, un seul était trop peu, et malgré les changements physiques, ses yeux étant d'une étrange teinte rouge et sa peau laiteuse, il déchira son âme en 6 parts qu'il cacha dans des objets auquel il tenait. Il cacha certains de ces objets dans des endroits bardés de protections, D'autres, était chez des personnes qu'il avait sous sa coupe. Et le dernier était dans son serpent, Nagini.

Il faut savoir qu'à cette époque, Tom était un fervent défenseur des droits des sangs purs. Il voulait que ces derniers vivent en haut de la société, qu'ils tiennent le monde, qu'ils éradiquent les moldus, les nés moldus et les sangs mêlés.

Je vais faire un petit aparté pour ça. Un sang pur est une personne qui descend d'une lignée de sorciers dite pure, en gros, aucun sang moldu n'entache le sang des descendants. Mais il faut aussi savoir que cette façon de faire est dangereuse, puisque beaucoup de familles de sangs purs sont cousins, éloignés ou non, donc cela provoque des cracmols, personnes nées dans une famille de sorciers mais qui n'ont aucune magie en eux, ça provoque aussi la folie, des détraqués mentaux… Bref, il y a aussi des sangs mêlés, ou une sorcière ou un sorcier épouse un moldu et ainsi leur sang est mêlé. Et il y a ensuite les nés moldus, qui sont sorciers, mais nés de deux parents moldus. Et Tom voulait tous les tuer. Mais, Tom n'a pas pensé que c'était la magie qui permettait aux nés moldus de naitre, il n'a pas pensé que plus le temps passait et plus les sorciers de sang pur faiblissaient. Que les lignées s'éteignaient… Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Tom Jedusor a alors embobiné des grandes familles de sangs purs, il les a enrôlés, leur apposant la marque des ténèbres et les appelant les mangemorts. Vêtus de noir, avec des masques en argent ou en ivoire, ils se battaient, torturaient, éradiquaient… En bref, leurs actions marquèrent le début d'une période noire.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Dumbledore avec l'ordre du Phoenix, eux se battaient contre les mangemorts.

Et au milieu, il y a toujours eu le ministère, avec ces aurores, des sortes de policiers magiques. »

Harry fit une pause, les souvenirs tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit. Il espérait que les explications seraient suffisantes, il n'était pas prêt à parler de son histoire mais n'eut pas d'autre choix. Après un soupir il continua.

« -Donc, durant de longs mois, tous se battaient, les uns contre les autres, tuant petit à petit la population magique ou non.

Un jour, le professeur Dumbledore eut un entretien avec un professeur de divination, et pendant cet entretien la femme rentra en transe et proclama une prophétie. La prophétie disait :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

Il faut savoir que quand cette prophétie fut dite, un mangemort était présent, seulement au début, et il reporta à son maitre ce qu'il avait entendu.

Alors Tom, ou encore Voldemort comme il s'était nommé, chercha par tous les moyens à retrouver et à tuer celui qui serait l'élu.

C'est ainsi que l'élu vit le jour le 31 juillet 1980 dans la famille Potter. Le 31 juillet 1981, les parents de l'enfant furent tués de la main du mage noir. Après avoir tué les parents de sang-froid avec le sortilège impardonnable de la mort, L'Avada Kedavra, Voldemort fit de même avec l'enfant. Mais, lorsque le sort l'atteignit, il survécut, et le sortilège se retourna donc contre l'envoyeur. Le corps du mage noir disparu, mais l'âme persista grâce aux horcruxes, et hanta un instant la maison avant de partir loin de l'Angleterre.

L'enfant fut laissé à sa famille moldu, grandissant loin du monde sorcier.

Finalement, pour ses onze ans il reçut une lettre pour aller étudier dans l'école de magie Poudlard.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter en détail cette partie, il a vécu beaucoup de choses durant 6 ans. Notamment, un chien à trois têtes, un basilic, des détraqueurs, un tournoi réservé aux sorciers ayant au minimum dix-sept ans où il a été obligé de participer bien qu'il en avait seulement Quatorze.

C'est d'ailleurs cette année-là que Voldemort revint à la vie dans un corps qui ne semblait même pas humain. »

Harry se stoppa, la mort de Cédric était trop fraiche dans son esprit pour pouvoir continuer. Cette période, plus l'année qui a suivi, la mort de Sirius puis celle de Dumbledore… Trop de morts. Trop de chagrin.

Finalement, c'est d'une voix monotone qu'il continua son récit. Il expliqua la fin du tournoi, sa cinquième année où il avait été brimé, encore. La mort de son parrain. Il expliqua la sixième et septième année avec la mort d'Albus, son mentor. Finalement, vint la recherche des Horcruxes. La bataille finale, la mort de beaucoup de personne de son entourage.

Edward, et ce malgré que le récit soit à la troisième personne, avait compris qu'Harry était celui qui avait vécu toutes ces horreurs.

Tous sursautèrent quand ils surent que le héros du monde magique avait en lui une partie de l'âme du mage noir. Ils furent soufflés d'apprendre qu'il était mort pendant un instant.

Finalement, il s'arrêta au moment où il était tombé.

Un silence pesant s'étirait.

-C'est ton histoire, non ? demanda Edward pour confirmation.

Tous se tournèrent vers le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est vrai. Je suis leur survivant, je suis celui-qui-a-survécu, leur élu, leur héros, Celui-qui-a-vaincu… Mais je suis également celui qu'il cherche pour meurtre parce que soi-disant je suis trop puissant, le prochain mage noir. Ils ont envoyé un adolescent tuer un mage noir et me briment pour ça. Le monde magique est ainsi.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il resta stoïque, les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas voir la peine, la colère, la pitié ou le dégout sur leurs visages.

Harry sursauta en sentant une chaleur dans son dos, des mains se posèrent sur son ventre le serrant doucement. Sans prendre gare Harry se retourna et enfoui son visage dans le cou du loup.

Les pensées du jeune homme s'entrechoquèrent, les souvenirs s'en mêlèrent, créant un bazar monstre dans l'esprit torturé du jeune homme.

-Je t'assure Harry que si tu regardais chacun d'entre nous tu ne verrais ni pitié, ni colère, ni dégout ou alors cela ne serait pas dirigé contre toi. Ta vie t'a été dicté sans que tu n'es un mot à dire. Sans que tu ne puisses t'y opposer.

Harry soupira doucement, fermant les yeux et profitant de l'étreinte de son loup. Les explications avaient été donnés, il savait qu'il devrait répondre à beaucoup de questions par la suite. Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour lui c'est en quelque sorte cette nouvelle chance qu'on lui offrait. Cette famille qui était prête à l'accueillir sans même vraiment le connaitre.


	10. Epilogue

_Hello, _

_Voilà l'épilogue. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, d'avoir commenter aimer et suivit ma fic, ne rater pas l'extra la semaine prochaine ! Merci à Noour pour sa correction. _

_Pas de blabla inutile, comme ce chap est assez cours, je vais poster le bonus dans le même temps ! bonne lecture. _

_H._

* * *

**The light of my Darkness**

* * *

**Epilogue**

La vie chez les Cullen ne fit que s'améliorer. Harry avait tout d'abord passé beaucoup de temps seul. Il avait besoin de cet espace, de cette solitude pour réfléchir. Il était rejoint de temps en temps par un membre du clan vampire, quoique, il passait la plupart de son temps avec son âme sœur.

Jasper l'aidait avec la guerre, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux et, bien que Harry eut beaucoup de mal à parler de son passé, Jasper était la personne la mieux placée pour pouvoir en discuter. Il comprenait les ressentis, les sentiments et tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la vie du brun. Mais jamais il ne le plaignait, ne le réconfortait. Jamais un sentiment de pitié ou de dégout ne venait du blond. Et pour Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, de vraie famille, il se plaisait à penser que Jasper aurait pu être son frère. Il l'aurait voulu… Tellement.

Edward était celui qui lui changeait les idées, il avait énormément de question sur le monde magique, il passait aussi leur temps à écouter de la musique, ou bien Harry écoutait quand Edward jouait du piano. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, des cours et d'autres choses importantes ou non. Edward lui avait même proposé de lui donner des cours pour qu'il puisse intégrer leur classe l'année prochaine. Bien sûr le brun avait accepté avec plaisir. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie normale, une famille… Le tout lui avait été apporté sur un plateau d'argent par ces personnes qui prenait soin de lui chacun à leur façon.

Carlisle était celui qui se rapprochait d'une figure paternelle et Esmée de la figure maternelle. Tous trois avaient de nombreuses discussions sur la magie, sur la vie en général, sur ce qui se passait dans le monde ou tout simplement sur leur famille. Carlisle était aussi de bon conseil, médecin et aussi un peu psychologue. Esmée lui apprenait aussi à dessiner, elle lui avait expliqué que parfois, l'art aidait à faire sortir ce qu'il y avait d'enfoui en nous.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa du temps plongé dans ses dessins, dans la musique ou être avec Jacob et la meute.

Emmett venait aussi le voir de temps en temps, pour le faire rire et lui changer les idées, ils se battaient souvent gentiment et la magie d'Harry aidait beaucoup le jeune homme. Effectivement, l'ours était la plupart du temps sujet aux sortilèges bon enfant du sorcier, qui s'amusait comme un fou à faire enrager l'autre. Ou bien comme de plus en plus souvent, à faire des blagues ensemble à la meute ou à sa propre famille. Carlisle souriait tendrement au remue-ménage des deux chenapans mais, il était d'accord avec sa femme sur le fait qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu d'adolescence et qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais, alors ils les laissaient faire. C'était la plupart du temps bon enfant, et seuls les cris outrés ou agacés de ceux qui étaient visés parvenaient à faire rire le jeune homme. Ils finissaient tous par en rire de toute manière.

Rosalie l'avait accepté à sa façon, avec Alice elles l'avaient trainé dans les boutiques pour lui faire une garde-robe complète sous les yeux amusés de son loup qui n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher. Jacob savait, au fil des conversations que Harry n'avait jamais rien eu à lui, ou presque. Que des vêtements neuf lui faisaient plus plaisir qu'autre chose. Que même des biens matériels pouvait combler un vide dans le cœur du jeune homme qu'il aimait.

Alice avec sa joie de vivre aidait elle aussi beaucoup le jeune homme, le tenant toujours occupé. Elle défiait sans cesse le plus jeune à faire des jeux sur la console ou elle lui proposait de regarder des films à la télé, lui donnait des livres à lire, ils jouaient à des jeux de société moldus…

Les loups de la réserve eux l'invitaient souvent à faire un tour sur la plage ou à parler aux anciens. Et en trois mois, les anciens avaient appris à apprécier le vampire, pour sa partie sorcière mais également pour sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Harry partageait toujours ses histoires ou son vécu, il était simple mais aussi sage qu'eux.

.

Harry était partagé, il savait que cette famille particulière, entre les Cullen, coven de vampire et les Quileutes, meute de loups, lui apportait beaucoup. Même énormément.

Durant ces dernier mois, difficiles à certains moments, il avait appris à connaitre chacun d'entre eux. Il aimait chacun des caractères des personnes qui l'entourait, il avait des affinités avec tous. Ils s'entendaient tous, loup et vampires, juste pour lui, et il le savait… ça le touchait beaucoup à vrai dire. Harry savait que c'était grâce à eux qu'il remontait doucement la pente. Et même si avant les vacances scolaires il restait seul à la maison pendant que les autres allaient en cours, ce temps lui avait permis de réfléchir.

Réfléchir à son passé, à son présent et à son futur. Il se savait immortel et c'était pris à rêver de choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Après des discussions plutôt éprouvantes pour lui avec Carlisle, auquel il avait expliqué que jamais il n'avait pu apprendre réellement à l'école, ils avaient décidé de lui faire intégrer le lycée pour la dernière année des trois plus jeunes vampires, Edward, Jasper et Alice. Et dans deux mois il allait retourner dans un train-train quotidien qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Plutôt excité et enthousiaste à l'idée, il avait tout de même peur. Peur d'être le nouveau centre d'intérêt, peur de voir les gens parler sur lui.

La famille avait décidé de l'adopter… Les papiers étaient faits et la communauté de forks était déjà informée. La nouvelle circulait à tout bout de champ. Seule une personne ne le prenait pas bien et rapportait des ragots sur leur famille. Bella Swan.

Carlisle avait eu des problèmes avec Charlie, le chef de police. Mais Billy avait pu tout de même arranger les choses, il avait dit qu'il faisait partie de la famille ou peu importe, mais Bella avait été renvoyer chez sa mère… Si elle avait fait une comédie à son père dans le poste de police, elle s'était surtout ridiculisée…

Harry en était un peu triste en se souvenant qu'elle était là avant lui, qu'elle aurait dû faire partie de la famille et avec Esmée ils en avaient parlé longuement. Harry avait compris, l'homophobie dont faisait preuve la jeune femme avait simplement outré les créatures magiques, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

.

Tout n'est pas toujours rose, mais les petits bonheurs comptent plus que les gros malheurs. Ils ne les remplacent jamais, mais prennent plus de place. Harry savait qu'il était loin d'être guéri, qu'il ne ferait pas entièrement confiance à toutes ces nouvelles personnes avant un moment. Il savait que la route serait longue et semée d'embuches, qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'un courage de Gryffondor qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Que beaucoup de discussions, longue, contraignante et dure, auraient encore lieu.

Mais au fond de lui, tout au fond, ce poids qu'avaient un jour posé les personnes responsables de ses malheurs, était parti. C'était comme une étincelle dans l'obscurité, comme une lumière au bout du tunnel. Et Jacob était cette lumière dans son ombre. Dans sa vie qui avait été comme éteinte. Il était ce tout qui remplissait le vide. Il était son salut. Mais plus que tout, il était celui dont il avait besoin. Et il avait dit qu'il serait toujours là. Alors l'espoir étreignait Harry dans une douce chaleur.

FIN


	11. Bonus

_Et voilà, cette fiction est terminée… J'espère qu'elle vous auras plus. A bientôt ! H_

_Remerciement, a vous tous d'avoir lu, commenter, aimer ou suivit ma fanfiction. Merci a mes Bêta pour leurs travail. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Hoodraii._

* * *

**The light of my Darkness**

* * *

**Extra **

Harry était assis sur les marches du perron, un carnet de croquis à la main, des fusains et du matériel a dessin éparpillé autour de lui. Il dessinait la vue qu'il avait. Son cœur se serra en pensant à son âme sœur. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré et Harry avait la trouille. Il aimait vraiment le loup de tout son cœur. Pendant les derniers mois, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Ils discutaient de longues heures, couraient ensemble et s'amusaient comme des meilleurs amis… mais même si Harry voulait plus, son passé l'empêchait d'une certaine manière de passer un certain cap.

Jacob était si patient avec lui, si doux, si compréhensif. Et Harry savait qu'il souffrait. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à donner sa confiance ou son cœur. Ils s'échangeaient de temps en temps des baisers, doux mais jamais plus. Jamais le loup ne le forçait. Il le prenait simplement dans ses bras et ils dormaient toujours tous les deux.

Quand Harry allait mal, Jacob lui disait simplement combien il l'aimait, combien il comptait pour lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Et chaque fois, Harry écoutait, ses mots lui faisaient beaucoup de bien, ils l'apaisaient, lui donnaient du courage. Mais Harry avait beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, et même si Jacob le savait, savait aussi qu'il l'aimait, Harry voyait bien tout le mal que ça faisait au loup, et il s'en voulait pour ça.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées : sur son dessin, un magnifique loup, gigantesque mais splendide, était assis entre deux arbres et le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux si expressifs. Écarquillant les yeux, Harry releva la tête pour voir le même loup, son loup, assis plus loin, les yeux pétillants d'amour, de douceur et étrangement de malice. Un sourire taquin aux babines. Sourire qui aurait fait frissonner tout autre personne que lui.

Harry sourit en retour et à la vitesse vampirique il alla poser sur la table du salon tout son matériel à dessin et sortit en trombe de la maison. Tombant dans les bras humains de son loup.

-Bonjour mon amour. Chuchota Jacob en le pressant contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura à son tour Harry.

Il se blottit contre lui, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

-Toi aussi amour, toi aussi.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda d'une petite voix le brun.

-Peu-importe Harry, j'aime t'observer, je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Si Harry aurait pu rougir alors ses joues auraient pris une belle teinte vermeille.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier cette après-midi amour ? Demanda doucement Jacob.

-N'as-tu pas cours cette après-midi ?

-Non. Je suis en vacances. Donc… Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos… Disons… Tout le temps ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry. Il sortit doucement des bras du loup et lui prit la main en partant vers la forêt.

Il courut en riant jetant des coups d'œil à Jacob qui rayonnait de bonheur d'entendre le rire de son vampire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur clairière, celle où ils allaient tout le temps ensemble. Et Harry se retourna doucement, la main de Jacob toujours dans la sienne. Il se rapprocha doucement, faisant battre le cœur de Jacob plus fort et plus vite. Harry se mordilla la lèvre en signe d'anxiété. Il posa sa main libre sur le cœur du loup qui ratât un battement.

-Je…

Harry releva doucement les yeux pour les ancrer dans l'argent liquide des orbes de son loup. Jacob, ayant senti son anxiété, leva doucement sa main libre et la posa sur sa joue.

-Tu n'es pas obligé amour. Ne te force pas. Nous avons tout notre temps.

-Non… Non, je te fais souffrir chaque jour. Je le vois ! je ne suis pas débile. Et je suis si désolé pour tout le mal que je te fais depuis le début… J'aurais dû mourir… J'aurais dû mourir pour éviter de te faire souffrir chaque jour. Je suis si fatigué de luter Jacob… Si fatigué… Finit-il dans un murmure, la gorge serrée.

-C'est en disant ce genre de chose que tu me fais souffrir mon cœur. Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir croisé tes yeux, ces yeux si magnifiques. Je ne regretterais jamais de m'être imprégné de toi et de t'avoir sauvé. Même contre ta volonté. Sache qui si tu mourrais aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais survivre sans toi. Tu m'es indispensable amour. Je ne te force à rien et tu le sais. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi, que ça l'est toujours. Mais prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je ne souffre pas tant que tu es heureux.

Harry regardait toujours ces yeux si lumineux, si expressifs mais si triste. Il faisait souffrir Jacob mais il se faisait souffrir lui par-dessus le marché. Peut-être devrait-il passer outre à ses peurs. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de lutter contre tout. Contre ses sentiments, contre la tristesse, la colère, l'amour qu'il se refusait à éprouver. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à lâcher le lest et vivre enfin sa vie tout simplement. Laisser les peurs et le passé pour enfin avancer.

Jacob, le cœur en miettes voyait les larmes couler dans les yeux de son amour sans rien pouvoir faire… Il était lui aussi fatigué de voir son homme se déchirer chaque jour. Il essayait plus que tout de le soutenir, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se délectait de chaque sourire, de chaque rire… De tout ce que voulait bien lui accorder Harry. Il était avide de son imprégné, buvant chaque parole, aspirant son odeur jusqu'à en faire une asphyxie.

Jacob sortit de ses pensées en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur loupa quelques battements avant de battre à tout rompre. C'était si rare qu'à chaque fois il avait juste l'impression de planer. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient si douces.

Harry ferma les yeux sous l'afflux de sentiments, sa main, lâcha celle de Jacob pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux du loup, alors que celui-ci le rapprocha tendrement de lui une main dans la nuque et l'autre dans le creux des reins. La chaleur que dégageait toujours son loup le fit frissonner. Il aimait être là, dans les bras forts du loup, il s'y sentait en sécurité, il s'y sentait si bien. Harry savait ce qu'était voler, il avait pratiqué, mais chaque fois qu'il embrassait Jacob, c'est comme s'il flottait, comme s'il était sur un petit nuage.

Jacob resserra son étreinte et Harry s'en sentit électrifié, il gémit doucement resserrant ses bras sur le cou de son loup. L'amour que lui donnait chaque jour Jacob se faisait ressentir dans le baiser échangé. Une langue mutine lécha tendrement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry et il haleta sous la sensation, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et l'autre langue se faufila entre ses lèvres, explorant doucement, langoureusement sa bouche. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, faisant grogner Jacob de bonheur.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant l'un de l'autre. Jacob haletait doucement, ses doigts caressant la peau fine du cou de son âme-sœur, le pouce de l'autre main faisant des petits ronds au-dessus du tee-shirt.

-Je t'aime, laissa échapper Harry.

Jacob rouvrit les yeux sous les paroles prononcées pour la première fois, gardant le silence n'y croyant pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Il sentit des papillons dans son ventre, son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je t'aime plus que je ne sache te le dire ou te l'écrire. Je me suis refusé de le ressentir… Parce que… Parce que ça faisait si mal… Mais…

-Je sais… Souffla Jacob les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais je t'aime. Et… Je veux oublier Jacob. Fais-moi oublier. S'il te plaît. Aime-moi comme tu ne m'as jamais aimé…

Jacob haleta tellement l'afflux de sentiments que lui envoyait son âme-sœur, son imprégné, sa vie, son tout, étaient si purs et si beaux. Mais trop, il y en avait trop d'un coup. Alors pour pallier à tout ce qu'il ressentait il prit les joues de son aimé en coupe et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

Le baiser était sulfureux, langoureux, mais toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi tendre. Harry laissa la langue de Jacob pénétré sa bouche et timidement il répondit à son baiser. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry se sentit revivre au travers de ce baiser. Ses mains toujours accrochés au épaules du loup descendirent dans une douce caresse, jusqu'aux muscles si finement dessinés.

Harry caressa doucement le corps de son loup, pour en apprendre chaque courbe qu'il aimait regarder.

Jacob le serra un instant contre lui avant de se détacher des lèvres si tentantes. Il embrassa doucement la commissure des lèvres puis son menton et se perdit dans son cou.

Les mains de Jacob se firent caresses, tendres et douces, elles passèrent la barrière du tee-shirt et se perdirent sur la peau froide du vampire. Tee-shirt qui fut jeté plus loin après seulement quelques minutes.

Bientôt les deux âme-sœur se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre. Leurs virilités à demi dure se rencontrèrent, provoquant des gémissement rauques et des frissons.

-Tu es sur, amour ?

Harry, dont la gorge était serrée, acquiesça doucement, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Jacob.

Un instant, Jacob resserra ses bras sur son aimé et la tête dans le cou d'Harry, il respira doucement son odeur comme pour s'en imprégner.

Ses mains dérivèrent sur les fesses rondes et blanches puis sur les cuisses. Il souleva tendrement son empreinte et le coucha sur le tapis d'herbe haute. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là, à se regarder, se caressant lentement, comme pour essayer de graver se souvenir dans leur mémoire. Jacob lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

Les caresses se firent plus poussé, les lèvres de Jacob dérivèrent vers le bas du corps du vampire, suçant, léchant embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Harry n'était que sensations, il poussait de longues plaintes, haletait doucement, ses mains arrachant l'herbe ou passaient frénétiquement dans les cheveux de son loup.

Jacob arriva à l'endroit de toutes ses envies. Il souffla doucement sur le sexe tout à fait érigé maintenant de son amour avant de lécher le gland. Harry poussa un cri de surprise mêlé à un gémissement.

Harry, d'un sort informulé fit apparaitre un pot de lubrifiant qu'il donna à son amant. Les joues du loup rougirent doucement.

-Harry… Commença le jeune homme en revenant vers le visage de son aimer, je n'ai jamais… Enfin… Je suis…

-Oh… chuchota le brun.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Harry se releva et déboucha le pot, il prit une noisette du lubrifiant et posa ces mains lubrifiées sur la hampe de son loup. Jacob haleta sous la fraicheur des mains, mais gémit doucement quand il sentit que le touché se transformait en feu sur la longueur de son sexe.

Harry prit doucement la main du loup et badigeonna trois doigt pour ensuite se rallonger, le loup toujours à genoux entre ses jambes. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Jacob et à l'aide de sa main, il fit entrer un doigt dans son antre.

-Oh mon… ahana le loup.

Harry retira sa main et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Doucement, comme s'il était la plus précieuse chose au monde, Jacob bougea son doigt. Quand l'anneau de muscle fut plus détendu il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença un langoureux vas et viens. Harry se cambra d'un coup, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Jacob écarquilla les yeux, pensant lui avoir fait mal, mais les hanches sous lui remuèrent pour qu'il continue.

-Encore… Jacob… S'il… te plait… Encore.

Alors Jacob mit plus d'ardeur et ajouta un troisième doigt. Les doigts allaient et venaient, Jacob voulait que cette première fois soit parfaite et ne surtout pas faire mal à son homme alors il y mit toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait.

-Viens, Viens Jack.

Alors, avec un infini précaution, Jacob retira ses doigts et Harry grogna de la perte. Il aligna la tête de son sexe face à l'entré plissé et força doucement. Quand son sexe coulissa dans l'antre, il haleta sous les sensations encore inconnues.

Harry qui pensait surtout que son âme sœur allait le faire mourir face à sa lenteur, croisa les jambes dans le dos de Jacob et le fit venir en une fois. Seul un cri d'extase se fit entendre et un gémissement de bonheur d'être enfin réunis.

Ils entreprirent le ballet des amoureux, mille fois répété. On ne put entendre que gémissements, cris d'extases, halètements. Et les prénoms de nos deux amoureux criés ou murmurés.

Les langues se liaient et se déliaient, les bruits de claquement de la chaire contre la chaire raisonnèrent.

Finalement, Harry arriva au comble de sa jouissance et cria le nom du loup dans une litanie. L'anneau de chair se resserra comme un étau sur le sexe du loup qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et grogna sa jouissance. Il se déversa dans l'antre de son âme-sœur, les coudes de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry, ils se regardaient tous deux dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime amour.

Une bulle dorée scintillait doucement autour d'eux, signe que le lien d'âme-sœur était enfin comblé. Jacob sortit doucement son sexe et s'affala sur le dos en prenant Harry contre lui. Une main dans les cheveux l'autre posé sur la hanche, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Fin.


End file.
